New Beginnings
by StellarCompanion
Summary: With his marriage in shambles, and two children to raise, Harry expects to be mostly on his own from here on out. His fame makes dating impossible, and being gay in the wizarding world isn't easy, or widely accepted. But a letter and the following coffee date change his outlook on life, leading him into a whirlwind of events that seem as irreversible as they are destined.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This was done is conjunction with the fabulous SnoggleSnitch as a roleplay. I'm Draco, and most other characters. She's Harry. Please review and let us know what you think. ^-^ I know my track record for fics isn't the best, but this one will definitely be completed and updated regularly.**

* * *

Potter,

I'm writing to offer an apology, and condolences on your divorce. I've been there, and I'm an outside ear if you have the need.

Secondly, or most importantly, I'd like to make amends for the war, and our schoolyard rivalry. I'd prefer to do such in person, and was hoping you'd agree to meet.

Coffee tomorrow? Over lunch is alright with me. I know a café that's excellent, if you're willing.

Cordially, Draco.

* * *

The last thing Harry was expecting on that Friday morning was an owl from Draco Malfoy. James had decided to pitch a fit about almost everything and Teddy was no better. While he was older than James sometimes the younger boy still managed to rub off his emotions on him. When the owl tapped at the window Harry was trying, and failing, to feed James breakfast. When he turned to let the owl in James took off and he simply sighed as he untied the letter from the Owls leg. "Teddy!" He called as he opened the letter and sent the owl off. "Make sure James doesn't get into the candy!" He leaned back against the sink and quirked an eyebrow as he read through the letter. Once he was done he simply stared at it. Malfoy wanted to make amends? That was something Harry never thought would happen. Biting his lip and dragging a hand through his hair he hesitated for a moment before pushing off of the sink and walking over to the table to pen out a reply. Once he had done so he called his own owl, tied it to her leg, and sent her off.

Malfoy,

I'll take you up on lunch but you're buying. Tell me when and where and we'll be there.

Harry

* * *

Draco scrunches his brows while he reads the letter. 'We'? He might mean his son. That certainly changes the destination a bit. He thinks a moment before responding.

Potter,

Muggle bookstore: Barnes and Noble. They have coffee and you can bring the children. Corner of west and 42nd. 1pm work for you?

D.M.

* * *

Harry smiled a bit when he got the letter back at the changed destination. It takes only a few moments for him to respond.

Works for me. Suppose we'll see you then.

Harry

* * *

Draco walks in to the bookstore unsure of what to expect. The café part is deserted. Must Potter lack punctuality? He sighs, and turns to watch the store.

A small child with turquoise hair is running around the kid's section, being chased by a smaller boy with unruly black hair. He's a miniature of the adult chasing them, and a grin pops up without his permission at the scene.

Draco quickly figures out where the lead boy is heading, and takes a shortcut. He's kneeling when the boys barrel around the aisle and straight in to his arms. Potter follows shortly after.

"Are both of them yours?" Draco looks down at the turquoise haired one, and doesn't see much resemblance to either Potter or the Weaslette. His vibrant hair quickly shifts to the same blond hair he sees in the mirror. He looks up in confusion and Potter laughs.

Harry laughs and grins, nodding. "Yup. Malfoy, meet Teddy and James. James and Teddy meet Malfoy."

"Hello James and Teddy." Draco shuffles awkwardly, and gestures towards the cafe vaguely. "Coffee, Potter?"

Harry nods as the two boys waved up at Malfoy and then looked up at him in a silent question of whether they could go play or not. He nodded again and they ran off with a whoop. Looking back to Draco, he nods for the third time. "Coffee sounds brilliant."

"Indeed. They seem like a handful." Draco leads the way to the counter, and orders a cappuccino with two extra shots, and a scone.

Harry shrugs and follows after him, ordering a straight black coffee with just a dash of cream. He looked over his shoulder to the children's area, checking to make sure that both boys were behaving.

Draco chooses a table where the boys are in sight, and clears his throat after sitting.

"I figured you were the best place to start, when it came to redeeming the Malfoy name. If Saint Potter can forgive all that I've done, then maybe I can move on with my life. Its been years, but nobody will let me forget my part in the war." His voice turns bitter. "Yeah, I was on the losing side, but it's not like I had a choice! Nobody /asked/ me to join the Death Eaters. It just happened!" He takes a deep breath and forces himself to calm down. "I'm trying to put all that I've done, all the bullying and the war, behind me. No one else can accept that I've changed, but I'm hoping you'll take that chance. You've always had an extraordinary amount of faith in the goodness of people, after all."

Draco looks down into his coffee, avoiding the green eyes picking him apart. He's not sure he could hold back from baring his soul under that gaze.

This is the turning point. Either he goes on to become friends, or he buries his heart in whatever it takes to pass away the years and forget such a monumental rejection.

Harry sits down across from him and sets his cup on the table before bringing his arms up to set his elbows on the table as he listened to Malfoy speak. When he was done, Harry was quiet as he looked at the top of Malfoys head because apparently the man couldn't look at him. After a moment, he speaks. "I certainly can't forgive you if you keep calling me Saint Potter," he says with a lopsided grin. Truthfully, the war had changed Harry for the worst but Teddy and James had changed him for the better. Being with Ginny had been a terrible, terrible marriage to begin with and now...he almost felt more relived than anything that it was over.

After a few more moments he shakes his head. "Malfoy, the war is over. It has been for years. Hanging onto any lingering feelings about all of that is nothing short of madness and I get driven mad on a fairly daily basis by those two." He points over his shoulder at the children. "But since your asking...you're forgiven."

Draco grins, and takes a sip of his coffee. "Thanks, Potter. Teddy seems a bit old to be yours. The papers never mention him." _Not that I stalk you or anything. Nope. It's definitely a coincidence that all the prophet articles mentioning your divorce are in a desk drawer._ Draco looks up into his eyes, and fights the blush that rises. He does /not/ think Potter's eyes are beautiful. No way. Especially not with the sunlight reflecting in his irises, bringing out lighter, forest undertones.

Harry nods, also taking a sip of his coffee before answering. "He's not. I mean, not technically. He is Remus and Tonks son. They died in the battle and turned any and all responsibility for Teddy over to me. I was 17 but...I've had him since he was a few months old." He looked down, then, frowning a bit. "Ginny hated that. She wanted a...honeymoon period but we had a baby. Or, I had a baby. She hated that I took him in and wouldn't give him up."

"That's selfish of her. I thought she would've wanted kids, with such a huge family. Is that why you divorced?" Draco looks over at Teddy, with his hair back to turquoise, and frowns. He's so small, and he's lost so much. War is Tragedy.

"One of the many, many reasons," he said softly, leaning back in his chair and bringing his hands up to rub at his face tiredly. There were /so/ many reasons as to why he'd ultimately ended up divorcing Ginny Weasley.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Draco's voice is soft, and surprisingly gentle. He'd wondered for ages, but he wouldn't let his eagerness get in the way of tact. He was raised better.

Harry dropped his hands from his face and quirked an eye brow at the other man. He had never heard Draco Malfoy sound so...gentle. "Talk about it? Haven't the papers told the entire world what happened?" They had, he knew they had. The entire thing had been a bit public, at least after Ginny got to the reporters. Harry had thought they could mostly keep it under wraps but he should have known Ginny would never allow that. She enjoyed fame and attention far too much. He bit his lip and looked back at the children, rubbing the back of his neck as he did so and then turning back to look at Draco. "We never should have married in the first place. I let pressure and...the feeling that I had to please everyone rope me into it."

Draco follows his eyes to the children, and a small smile slips on his face. It drops before Harry can see it, and he turns his attention to his scone.

"They did. I thought you might need to share your side. The papers were all over my divorce too, and sometimes I just needed someone to listen. I know how that feels, to have the pressure on every side and only one option to appease them." He pauses a moment, and bites his lip. "Did you want to marry her?"

Draco looks away, to his scone, and nibbles on it casually, trying not to show how much he wanted the answer to be no.

Harry watches him silently again before answering. "No," he said truthfully, shaking his head a bit. "She...doesn't exactly have the parts that get me going in the bedroom."

Draco looks at his scone to hide his grin. He's sure his eyes are dancing with delight, but he can't bring himself to care.

"I never pegged you as the type, Potter, but I suppose your obsession with me sixth year was pretty telling." He smirks, but his voice is light and teasing.

Harry laughs, he can't help it. "That obvious, huh?" He asks, leaning back in his chair again and folding his arms. He'd always found Malfoy attractive, there was no denying that.

"Well, no one can blame you. I /am/ devilishly handsome." Draco grins and smooths his hair, chuckling along with him. "Who can resist this?"

He grinned. "No one, obviously. Not even Saint Potter."

Draco's voice lowers, and he chuckles. "You don't sound like such a saint now." Its almost a purr, dark and seductive.

Harry isn't quite sure why but he flushes at Draco's words and bites his lip, looking down. "I've never been much of a saint," he finally replies, looking back up. The flush is still coloring his cheeks and his green eyes have turned just a shade darker than normal.

Draco's eyes flash to his lip, held between his teeth, and he sucks in a sharp breath. All feeling shoots to his groin when he meets his eyes. The dark green pins him in place, and his eyes smoulder with barely concealed lust.

"Is that so?" He challenges with a smirk.

Harry can easily pick up on the lust smoldering in Draco's eyes and for some reason it causes a rather pleasant flush to go through him, which he feels in a tug right behind his belly button. Nodding, he leaned over the table a bit. "Thats so."

"I might need proof of that, Potter. I can't come to an accurate conclusion without data." Draco licks his lips, entirely focused on Harry, and the way his face flushes and his pupils dilate at his words. He deeply enjoys that he's not the only one affected by this turn in the conversation.

"Proof?" He asks, clearing his throat in hopes that it doesn't come out stupidly breathy. Malfoy was affecting him more than anyone had in a very, very long time and part of him wondered if he should be concerned because it was, after all, Draco Malfoy. The other part, however, didnt care at all. "What sort of proof would you require?"

"I- I think a practical demonstration would be best." Draco clears his throat, because damn it all if /that/ thought doesn't get his blood racing. Potter bent over for him- he cuts the thought off before he loses his cool, and cums in his pants like a teenager.

Harry tilts his head at that, his eyes darting down to Malfoy's lips before moving back up to his eyes. "A practical demonstration, you say? Hm. Well, I'll have you know that Im not a cheap date." Date? Why had he said that? He internally groaned and had to fight the urge to beat himself over the head with something. Sometimes his mouth said things before his brain had fully processed them to decide that whatever it was was probably a bad idea to say.

Draco grins, and doesn't bother to hide it. "I think I can afford to take you out, Potter. When are you free?"

Harry looking flustered is probably his favorite expression so far, but the lust is a close second.

Harry hadn't exactly been expecting that sort of response but he couldnt say he was disappointed. "What works best for you? I'll have to see if 'Mione can babysit...so give me a time and a day."

"Eleven on Saturday Morning. We can get brunch." Draco doesn't stop the soft smile that appears on his lips at Harry's acceptance. Flirting is all well and good, but he'd definitely prefer more from him. This is the perfect place to start.

Harry reached up and drug a hand through his hair as he nodded. "Sure. Saturday morning at 11. I'll...get a hold of Hermione. Brunch where?"

Draco's eyes follow the movement, picturing his hand doing the exact same thing. _Maybe Saturday_.

"I'll . . . I'll owl you with the details." He nervously takes a sip of his forgotten coffee, and winces. It's long cold.

 _What time is it?_

A glance at his watch confirms he should be headed back, and he nods.

"I should be going. I've got to get back to the Academy."

Harry once again bites his lip and nods. "Yeah, alright. Sounds good." He pushes himself away from the table and stands up just as Teddy and James race over to him. "He pinched me!" Teddy exclaims, pointing accusingly down at James, who makes a face back at him. Harry laughs and looks over at Draco. "That right there should tell you that they're both mine."

Draco smiles, and nods. "I can see that. They had to get that attitude from somewhere. You were quite sassy." He stands, and nonverbally casts a warming charm on his coffee, and Potters.

"Hasn't changed much, Im afraid," he says, taking his once more warm coffee and tilting his head at Draco. "Thanks for the coffee. Ill be looking forward to your owl."

"The pleasure is mine." Draco waves, and turns to leave.

 _Don't make a fool of yourself._

 _DON'T make a fool of yourself._

 _DO NOT-_ He trips over a tile edge walking to the door, but doesn't fall.

 _Damn it._

Harry watches him go and snorts just a little when he trips, though not loud enough for anyone else to hear. Once Draco has disappeared completely he looks down at the kids and debates for a second before speaking. "You two hungry?" When they nodded eagerly at him he smiled and reached out with his free hand to ruffle Teddy's hair and then James's. "Right. Lets go get lunch and maybe head to the park after that, yeah?" Both boys whooped at that and Harry grinned before turning and leading the way out.

* * *

"You've got a date?" Hermione raises one eyebrow skeptically, setting down her fork.

"Congratulations, mate. Who's the lucky girl?" Ron grins at him across the table, continuing to eat.

Harry nods at Hermione and then sets his own utensils down with a quiet sigh. He'd been debating for months on what the best way to tell Hermione and Ron (mostly Ron) that he was gay was. After a few more beats of silence in which Harry just fidgeted, he sighed. "It's...not. A girl, I mean. I'm not exactly...straight."

Hermione nods, and shoots Ron a glare that makes it clear he needs to be quiet. "I'm not exactly surprised. Sixth year you were quite . . . obsessed . . . with Malfoy. And when your marriage with Ginny failed- well she did a lot of complaining. Mainly about your . . . bedroom patterns. It was obvious she wasn't what you wanted. I connected the dots on my own."

"AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?" Ron explodes. "You didn't tell me that you thought my best mate, and my sister's husband, was GAY?" He spits the word out like it's dirt, throwing down his fork.

"It wasn't our business. It's up to Harry to decide who he wants to tell, and when. I knew you'd interfere." Her voice is calm but she's tearing her napkin to pieces in her lap.

"HE MARRIED MY SISTER!" Ron sputters, turning red in the face and standing up.

Harry flushes at Hermione's words. Had it really been that obvious. He swallows hard when Ron breaks in and his words make him flush darker, hurt blossoming in his stomach. Hermione spoke up for him, as he knew she would, but Ron wasn't done...though Harry had heard enough. "Stop it!" He said firmly, glaring at Ron. "Stop it right now! I didn't want to marry Ginny in the first place and its my fault that I let myself be roped into it. I didn't want to hurt any of you so I went along with it. I wasnt happy. I haven't been happy. And as for why I didn't tell you I was gay, this is exactly fucking why. The way you're acting. The things you've said. This is exactly why."

Hermione's face immediately falls in sympathy, but Ron's turns even redder. He opens his mouth to retaliate, but Hermione gets there first.

"Ronald!" Her voice is high, and he immediately falls silent. "Shut up. It doesn't matter now. It doesn't matter that he likes guys, and it doesn't matter _why_ he left Ginny. Fighting about it won't change it. All it does is leave you angry and bitter. Ginny is trying to accept that Harry is gay, and you do _not_ need to be indignant and angry on her behalf."

She glares at him until he sits down. Then she turns to Harry.

"We'd love to babysit. Are you sure you're ready to date though? The divorce isn't even finalized yet." Her voice holds nothing but good natured worry for his well being.

Harry was never so grateful for the way Hermione could shut Ron up as he was just then. At her question, however, he flushes all over again and bites his lip. "Uh...I...I mean...this isn't exactly a...new person. I...know him."

Hermione looks so serious figuring it out that Ron nearly laughs, until she speaks.

"Hogwarts, then. But . . . there was only one person you showed any interest in at school." She raises one eyebrow, silently asking if she's mistaken. Ron looks like he's about to implode, he's thinking so hard.

Harry flushes even darker, if that's at all possible, and shakes his head at her raised eyebrow. "Malfoy," he says after a moment, chewing on his bottom lip rather hard as he looks at them.

Hermione's eyes widen and she silences Ron without a second thought.

"Can you discuss this rationally, and not let prejudice get in the way of your best friend's happiness?"

Ron mouths something that looks like 'but it's Malfoy!'

"Then leave. I won't have you damaging Harry's chances at happiness over a schoolyard rivalry. We're better than that."

Hermione glares at him, but he nods, and doesn't leave the room.

"Can you wait until we've heard everything and try to be _fair_ when you speak?"

Ron nods, and she removes the silencing charm. Hermione gestures for Harry to explain.

Harry waits until Ron is silent by himself and then tilts his head down a bit and bites his lip again. "It was a bit out of the blue, honestly," he says after a few moments, still not looking up. "He owled me...asked if we could meet for coffee or something. Said he wanted to apologize." He shrugged and finally looked up. "You know me, I wasn't about to deny him of that. We all lost too much in the War to keep on with petty school yard rivalries. I went and I took the boys with me and it...it was nice. He's much different now than he was then and so when our talking took a turn to the flirtatious, I didn't stop it. I was actually the one who suggested the date, though I may have been more kidding than anything. Still, when he ran with the idea I didn't turn him down. I said yes. And no, I don't regret it in the slightest." He turned his eyes to Ron, then. "I made a mistake by agreeing to marry your sister in the first place. I won't say it was all a mistake, though, because I got James out of it. I'm not divorcing her to hurt her, I'm divorcing her because staying with her isn't fair to either of us."

Ron swallows, and nods. "Just- just be careful, mate."

Hermione beams at both of them. "What's he like with the children? You can't date someone who dislikes kids you know." Her voice is matter-of-fact.

Harry is surprised by Ron's response but his attention is quickly pulled to Hermione when she speaks and he smiles softly. "He's...from what I saw, good with them. He warmed right up to Teddy and James. It was actually surprising.

Hermione smiles at him. "You look like you like him a lot."

Harry once again flushes and he hates that talking about Draco can already make him feel so fucking flustered. "Yes, well," he mumbles, reaching up to rub at the back of his neck. "As you pointed out before, its not exactly a new development."

"Good." Hermione promptly turns back to her food, and Ron brings up quidditch, wary of topics that could bring about Hermione's ire later. The talk stays casual for the rest of dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I've got like 30k words to update tonight so be prepared. ^-^ Review** _ **please**_ **.**

* * *

Harry was running late. If one were to ask Hermione, he was _always_ running late, but today he'd actually tried to be on time. Teddy and James must have sensed that because they'd been _awful_ all morning and getting them to Hermione and Ron had been a bit of a challenge. It was for that reason that he all but sprinted into the restaurant at 11:10, looking around almost frantically. Had Malfoy left? Don't let him have left, Harry thought, biting his lip and looking around.

Draco's face falls in to an easy smile when Harry walks in. His panic subsides when he sees him looking just as worried about his late arrival. He forces his expression back into neutral before calling him over.

"Potter. Get lost?"

Harry's head snaps in the direction of Draco's voice and he immediately grins, walking over to him. "Not exactly," he says, sitting down in an empty chair across from Draco and taking his glasses off to rub at his face. "The boys were being a bit of a...challenge this morning."

Draco fights to keeps the excited grin off his face. Its a struggle, but he _thinks_ he manages to tone down his excitement enough.

"Did you tell them what you were doing?"

"Did I tell the boys or Hermione and Ron?" He asked, moving to put his glasses back on and blinking across at Draco.

Draco refrains from letting his reaction show on his face. Why is he so damn adorable, just with little, meaningless actions?

"Both, I guess. I wasn't sure if you'd tell either who you were going out with" _Ex-Death Eater. Bully. Personal nemesis for years._ His expression saddens without his permission at all the reasons they could have for Harry _not_ to be with him.

Harry frowned as he watched his face sadden. "Hey," he said quietly. "I told them. All of them. The boys could give two shits, obviously, but Ron and Hermione were both rather...supportive, actually." He wants Draco to know that he isn't _embarrassed_ about any of this. Not even a little bit.

Draco looks up, into his deep emerald eyes, and his insecurity fades at the conviction he finds there.

"That's . . . surprising. I would've thought at least Weasley would have a long rant ready about my past, and how you shouldn't trust me, and all that. Were you out to them already?"

Harry makes a bit of a face at that and shakes his head. "Not exactly. Hermione knew but..." He shrugs and bites his lip for a moment before speaking again. "Ron did have quite the speech but Hermione is rather good at shutting him up when she needs to. She's very good at silencing charms."

A laugh bursts out of Draco, and he bites his lip to stop the hateful retort about the necessity of such a skill. "I'm sure she is. Did Ginny know you weren't interested?"

Harry flushes a bit. "She...may have known..."

Draco grins a bit, but quickly hides it. "How'd it come out?"

"I wasn't exactly as interested in bedroom antics as I should have been. She talked to Hermione about it...a lot." He flushes a bit deeper and looks down at his lap where his hands are nervously twisting together. It wasn't that he was embarrassed about being gay it was more he'd not wanted to deal with the absolute hay day the press would have.

"Females do tend to care about that when you're married." Draco smirks. "Pansy complained all the time about Astoria's whining about sex. She let it slip one day that she was infertile though, and that was the end of that. The contract was dissolved without my sexuality being brought up."

Harry nods his head a bit and looks up. "Suppose that's handy, isn't it?"

"It was. But I don't think it'll stay quiet for long." Draco glares over Harry's shoulder at a reporter entering the wizarding café.

Harry looked over his shoulder in confusion and then sighed before looking back at Draco. "I'm sorry..."

"Don't apologize." Draco says firmly, gripping his hand and looking him in the eyes. "It would've come out eventually, and while a first date isn't ideal for the whole world to know, I don't care. I don't care what they say about me. My name can't sink any lower in public eyes. Are _you_ okay with this?" His gaze is intense, and he tries to impart his surety from his soul. How could he ever be ashamed? It's Harry who has any right to be ashamed of him, not the other way around.

Harry is a bit surprised when Draco takes his hand but he isn't opposed to it in the slightest. He nods and turns his hand over in Draco's, their palms touching. "Yeah," he says, smiling a bit over at him. "I'm okay with this."

"Then shall we face the music?" Draco smiles then, full and dazzling, not the shallow expressions he usually has, but real emotions. A camera clicks from somewhere behind them, and footsteps approach.

He swallows hard at that smile, his stomach flip flopping and before he even really realizes what he's doing he's nodding and wrapping his fingers around the other mans, squeezing them as the reporter finally reaches them.

Draco's smile becomes icy as the reporter reaches them, brittle and obviously fake as he turns to them.

"Can we help you?" Draco raises one eyebrow, glaring openly.

The camera guy snaps photos obscenely of every aspect he can.

"We were just wondering, Mr. Potter, if you're actually on a date with a former death eater?"

Harry hates the press. He really, really hates the press and his smile is just as fake as Draco's, his fingers tight around his. "I am," he says, nodding a bit. "Not entirely sure what that has to do with you but..."

"I don't see how, either. It's best for everyone involved if you move along now." Draco's voice is hard as steel, and the reporter squeaks before being pulled away by the camera man. "Bloody menace. They need to just leave you alone." He grumbles, taking Harry's other hand and intertwining their fingers.

He smiles a bit and looks down at their hands. "Afraid you're going to run into a lot of that if you decide to stick around. Especially now."

"I've always ran in to a lot of it, since the war. My every move is as publicized as yours. It won't stop me from pursuing whatever this is with you. I want to stick around, and be friends, hopefully more. You don't need to worry about that." Draco looks into his eyes while he speaks, earnest and honest. "I chose a muggle location last time on purpose. Same with this time. I _want_ to be seen with you. Maybe others will accept that I've changed of you have." The last sentence is soft, filled with emotion.

Harry listens to every thing he says but what sticks out to him the most is the way Draco says he wants to be more than friends. Even hearing those words brings a flush to Harry's cheeks and he clears his throat. "More than friends, hm?" He asks, smiling over at him.

Draco laughs softly. "Have you ever platonically dated someone, Potter? I thought not."

"Well, no," he replies, shaking his head. "I haven't had very many relationships period."

"The Golden Boy?" Draco raises his eyebrows incredulously. "I never would've guessed." His voice drips with sarcasm, but the smirk is lacking any menace.

Harry once again and flushes and Jesus Christ, when will Draco's words stop making him _do that_? "Hard to believe, I know," he says, grinning just a bit. "I told you I wasn't a cheap date. Too expensive for most."

Draco grins. "More like most people are too in awe of you to put you in your place. You're a sassy bastard, but I give as good as I get." He winks.

Harry can't help it; he grins. "Is that so?" He asks, quirking an eyebrow at him. Their hands are still intertwined and he gives Draco's a squeeze.

His answering smirk is cocky, and he lowers his voice. "The real question is can you take what I give you?"

Harry's eyes darken without his permission and his fingers tighten around Draco's. "I'm relatively certain I can, yes," he replies, nodding. It had been a _long_ time since he'd had any sort of sexual contact and Draco was making him all sorts of warm and tingly.

"Oh, really? I can't just take your word for it, now can I?" His eyes smolder and he leans forward slightly across the table, his words a seductive purr.

He could _barely_ restrain himself from leaping across the table and crashing in to Harry's lips with years of built up passion in the lead. His desperation for _something_ to happen with Harry is hardly concealed.

Harry wets his lips as he watches Draco lean across the table, how heart beginning to pound. Ginny had _never_ made him feel like this. "I'm not terribly hungry anymore," he all but whispers, his eyes locked on Draco's.

"I am." Draco's gaze _is_ hungry, roaming his body and his face and lips and hair. He can't get enough of Potter. He adjusts before abruptly standing.

"Yours or mine?" His whispered words are dark, filled with needy desire. Passion burns in his eyes, staring into Harry's.

Harry's stomach flip flops in anticipation at the look in Draco's eyes but he blinks when he's suddenly standing. The question catches him a little off guard but he clears his throat as he stands as well. "Yours. At least this time."

Draco nods, and leaves enough galleons to cover the coffee he had while waiting and a tip. He offers his hand to Harry.

He doesn't even hesitate before reaching out to take Draco's hand again, his fingers wrapping around it easily as he pulls his bottom lip into his mouth and chews on it, waiting.

Draco hurries them out of the café, mentally appreciating just how sexy Potter biting his lip is, and apparates them to his flat. They land outside a plain, but stylish door in a private courtyard.

"This is my flat." Nerves set in as he considers everything that _could_ happen when the door closes.

Harry hates the feeling of apparation but he manages to wipe the look off of his face once they land. He takes in the door and then looks at Draco, his head tilting a bit to the side. "Nice door but I'd really like to see what's on the other side," he says, grinning at him lopsidedly.

He releases the breath he was holding, and smirks. "I bet you do, Potter. Well, lead the way." Draco gestures and raises an eyebrow, silently challenging him.

He rolls his eyes at the obvious challenge and reaches out to open the door, pulling Draco in after him and then kicking it shut. It's a nice flat, like Harry knew it would be, but just then he's not really focused on that. Turning to Draco, he wets his lips again before speaking. "I'll ask for a tour later. Right now I'd really like to see your bedroom." Harry isn't generally this upfront but he could never turn down a challenge, especially not from Draco Malfoy. Some things never change.

Draco's breath catches in his throat, and his heart takes off. In an instant he's pulling him down the hall and pressing him against the door. Their hips are flush and his lips crash against Harry's. He can't hold back the desire that's been building for what feels like a decade, and his hands explore, tugging, grinding, rubbing pinning. He can't get enough of him.

Harry is more than happy to let Draco lead the way, now, and he makes no protest to being pushed up against the door. Even if he'd wanted to protest he couldn't have because suddenly Draco's lips were on his and all thought fled from his brain as he kissed him back and made a small, needy sound in his throat. Bringing his arms up he looks them around Draco's neck and pushes himself against him, nipping at his bottom lip as he does so.

Draco feels the shiver run down his spine at the needy noise coming from Harry, and he's determined to hear it again. But then Harry's grinding against him and _oh, Merlin_ biting his lip. The last of his restraint flies out the window and he opens the door, walking Harry backward until his knees hit the edge of his bed.

Harry isn't even exactly paying attention to where they're going or what they're doing but suddenly his knees are hitting the edge of a bed and he breaks their frantic kiss to look behind him. "Oh, good," he pants out, turning back to look at Draco, his cheeks pink. "You have a bed."

"Of course, I have a bed, Potter. I can't fuck you in to the mattress without one, now can I?" Draco leans over, and pushes up his shirt, tasting and nibbling every inch of skin he can reach, until he gets to his nipples.

His eyes slide shut at the other mans words, his arms immediately going up so that his shirt can be pulled over his head, which he does himself because Draco is suddenly far too occupied with his skin to do it. His arms fall back down and he once again makes a needy sound in his throat, goosebumps breaking out over his flesh under Draco's ministrations.

Draco relishes in the sounds he drags out of Harry, delighted in the removal of a barrier between them. He quickly discards his own shirt, and the feeling of Harry's skin sliding against his pulls a needy moan out of him. _Fuck_. He can't wait any longer.

His graceful fingers slide down Harry's chest, and he squeezes the bulge in his pants, before grinding against him, hard and needy.

Harry is pleased to hear the needy moan that Draco let's out, a grin stealing across his face. It quickly slides off when suddenly Draco's fingers are sliding down his chest to the obvious bulge in his trousers and squeezing before grinding against him. "Oh," he groans out, his head falling back as he moves back against the other man, just as hard and needy.

"You've got too many clothes on," Draco vanishes them (to the floor) and the sudden sensation of skin on skin almost overwhelms him. He almost cums grinding against his bare flesh.

He can't help the slight yelp that escapes him when his clothes are suddenly gone and if he wasn't so far gone on desire he would complain about it. The thought, and almost all other thoughts, flee his mind as soon as Draco's bare skin is grinding on his, their cocks moving against each other easily. "Fuck," he gasps out, his chest heaving as he tries to breathe through the desire crashing through him.

Draco moves his hands to his bare ass, massaging it before moving closer to the hole. His fingers tease the edge of it, barely restraining himself from taking over. This is _Harry_. He can't mess this up.

Harry can't help but push himself back into Draco's hands as he massages his ass, his cock leaking between them as he does so. As Draco's fingers inch closer to his hole he moans a bit louder, his head tilting back. His legs feel like jelly and he's almost certain he's going to fall. "Let me lie down," he manages to get out, shivering a bit.

Draco pushes him back on the bed, and growls needily. He crawls on top of him. He forces himself to slow down, kissing the inside of Harry's thighs up to where they meet his hips.

Before he can doubt himself, he traces the edge of his hole with tongue, and plunges in.

Harry goes easily, falling back down onto the bed with a sigh. His legs automatically open for Draco and he pushes himself up onto his elbows so he can watch the other man. The sight makes him groan, his entire body trembling as the other man kissed up his thighs. He hadn't thought about where Draco was going to next but he was not anticipating him to go where he did.

As soon as Draco's tongue traces the edge of his hole he groans and let himself fall back down onto the bed on his back, his back arching. "Oh, God," he breaths out.

The words spark a fire in his veins, intensifying the already unbearable _need_ to take him. He slowly slides a finger inside Harry, moving his tongue to his hips, nipping and sucking to leave marks, to claim him.

"Fuck," he gasps, his legs falling open almost as far as they could go as Draco pushed a finger into him. It wasn't an unpleasant feeling, just a bit strange, but he forces himself to relax and soon the strangeness morphed into pleasure and he arched again and moaned throatily. "Draco," he groans, bringing his hands up to tangle in blonde hair.

His name on Harry's lips almost sends him over the edge, and he slides another finger inside him. His lips trail over his hips until he comes to his cock. He slides his tongue over him, before taking him inside his mouth. The fingers buried in his ass scissor and stretch him.

The dual sensation almost ends Harry. "Oh, fuck, fuck," he moans loudly, rolling his hips down into Draco's fingers and then arching up into his mouth. Fire is burning through his veins and he feels like he's going to burn alive from the force of it.

The memory of Harry's reaction is going to be burned into him for a long time coming. He pulls away to keep him from cumming before the main event, and slides a third finger inside him. "Beg me, Harry. Beg me to fuck you." He whispered, his voice breaking from need. He's so hard it hurts and he wants nothing more than to slam into him until he's a whimpering mess.

At this point Harry will say anything Draco wants him to as long as he gets inside of him *right then*. "Draco," he groans out, rolling his hips down into his fingers again. "Please. Fuck me. Please. Now. Before I explode, please." He opens his eyes and lifts his head up a bit to look down at the other man, his pupils blown so wide they almost cover his irises.

" _Fuck_." Draco whispers, and all his control is lost. He casts the spell for lube, and in an instant his fingers are replaced by his aching cock. "You're so fucking gorgeous, Harry, all spread out beneath me and _begging_."

"Talk later," he gasps out, bringing his legs up to hook over Draco's hips and his hands up to grip his biceps. "Fuck now."

He doesn't need told again. Draco slams his hips into Harry's, and he releases a loud groan. He moves fast and hard, getting lost in his green, lust-blown eyes. Fuck. He never thought he'd get this, and he can't get enough. His hands squeeze his hips, and move over his skin, touching him everywhere he can with frantic _need_.

The sudden entrance was surprising but not unwelcome and it didn't hurt, not after Draco had stretched him. Instead there was only pleasure and as much as he wanted to keep his eyes open, he just couldn't. They slide shut and he digs his fingernails into Draco's skin, his body singing with want.

"More," he moans out after a few minutes, his legs tightening around the other mans hips.

Draco closes his hand around Harry's cock. He pounds into him, and his strokes match his thrusts perfectly. He latches his lips onto his neck, sucking and marking him with deep moans.

Harry doesn't want this to be over quite so fast but his body really doesn't care. Without his permission he's arching up under Draco almost painfully and crying out his name as he comes between them; his entire body trembling with the force of it.

Draco shudders from deep pleasure, and within seconds of Harry tightening around him, he's tumbling over the edge. "Harry," he gasps, and the word spills from his lips a dozen more times as he comes down. He pulls out, and presses soft kisses to Harry's face, full of affection and a sweetness he wasn't sure he was capable of until this moment.

The feeling of Draco emptying himself inside of him sends another streak of white, hot pleasure through him and his arms and legs tighten around Draco as he moans. There is a sudden emptiness when the other man pulls out of him and a whine escapes him, the sound of his name coming from Draco's mouth sending a shiver through him. Harry lays still, panting as he comes down and chuckling a bit at the kisses being pressed to his face. "That ended much too fast for me," he murmurs, reaching up to brush Draco's hair out of his eyes.

"Mmmmmm, I agree. Next time will have to be longer." His voice is soft, languid. Draco nuzzles against him, and his eyes slip closed. He stretches out and tangles them up together.

"Ohhh, I get a next time, do I?" He teases, happily tangling himself with the other man. He hums and lays there for a moment just basking in the afterglow. Finally he speaks again. "I can't say I ever thought I'd get to do this with you."

"I didn't either, outside my wildest dreams. I can't say how long I've wanted to." Draco guides Harry's face to his with a single finger, and presses a tender kiss to his lips.

Harry smiles a bit against his lips before kissing him back and then rolling them over so Draco is on his back and Harry can throw a leg over his hip and slide an arm across his abdomen. "The press is going to have a field day with this, you know," he mumbles, pressing his face to Draco's skin. Wait, where were his glasses?

"Honestly? Let them." Draco murmurs, sliding his hands through Harry's hair. He quickly falls asleep.

Harry grins at that and let's himself relax. He still has no idea where his glasses are but he'll worry abut that later. Right now he's far too sated. It takes him a bit longer than Draco to fell asleep but eventually he does, feeling right and comfortable for the first time in a long time.


	3. Chapter 3

Draco is startled awake by the door slamming, followed quickly by the covers roughly being pulled off. The next thing he's aware of is Astoria's ice blue eyes, glaring right above his face. Harry isn't visible to her yet, at least not from the front, and he'd like to keep it that way.

"Out." He points at the door and glares.

"No, I will not ' _Out_ '!" Her outrage and indignation is a high screech. He knows there's no chance of Harry not awakening.

The screech is what makes Harry blink his eyes open, his brain fuzzy as he tried to wake up completely. Sleep was generally an incredibly hard thing for him. Nightmares plagued him almost every night and he more or less just didn't sleep much. However sleeping with (literally) Draco had knocked him out and he was still so exhausted.

Shifting a bit behind Draco, he tries to make his heavy limbs cooperate for him to prop himself up. Finally he manages and he blinks stupidly at the sight of Astoria, words failing him.

Draco groans, partly at how adorable he looks first waking up, but mostly at the completely undignified squeak Astoria gives when she sees _Harry Potter,_ _naked, and in his bed_. He summons the comforter and throws it over Harry's bottom half. Then he points to Astoria.

"Drawing room. Let me get dressed. Out. Now."

She surprisingly complies, and he threads his fingers through Harry's hair as he walks past to the dresser.

Harry blinks again as he watches Astoria leave, his head almost automatically tilting into Draco's hand as he runs his fingers through his hair. "Do you have any idea what's going on?" He asks, tilting his head back a bit to watch the other man, his elbows digging into the mattress as he shifts to prop himself up a bit more securely.

"None at all. I plan on finding out. It won't take a moment. The kitchen's down the hall and the bathroom is there." He gestures towards a door across the room in the middle of pulling on a shirt. "Make yourself at home." Draco smiles softly and leans down to kiss his lips before exiting the room, fully dressed.

Harry kisses him back and watches him leave before sighing and pushing himself up completely into a sitting position. He yawned and rubbed at his face before getting out of bed and beginning to squint around for his glasses. He manages to find them at the end of the bed and puts them, letting out a breath when he can finally see.

Dragging a hand through his hair he looks around and manages to locate his clothes; well, all but a t-shirt. He has a feeling that Draco had been in a bit of a hurry and may have unintentionally vanished it. After pulling on his boxers and jeans he gnaws on his lip before going over to the dresser and rooting around for a t-shirt. He finds one, a soft gray one, and without really thinking about it pulls it on. He isn't hungry so instead he leaves the room and listens before following voices to the drawing room.

Draco stalked into the Drawing Room. "Yes?" His voice is sharp, clipped.

"You're fucking Harry Potter. And _dating_ him, according to the paper." Her words are bitter and angry, but Draco doesn't want to analyze them.

"And? Why did you come, Astoria?" He sighs, already feeling stress coming on.

"I can get pregnant, and carry to term. Here's the healers analysis if you don't believe me." She slams a paper on the desk. "I could give you an _heir_! But you want _Harry Fucking Potter_."

Draco calmly picks up the papers, and scans them. She's telling the truth, at least. He softens his voice a tiny bit, thinking. "We were a nightmare together, Tori. We would both be miserable in a marriage. I can't take you back." His voice is firm.

"Fine." She snaps. "Don't. We won't get married, and I won't have a part of his life, but we both know you _need_ an heir, Draco."

His brain whirls, and he wants to accept the offer. He _does_ need an heir, if only to shut his parents up about contracts. But . . . "I don't know the first thing about raising a child."

Harry would have been lying if he'd said he hadn't been eavesdropping. It was quite obvious, anyway, if anyone had come along but no one did and when he heard Draco say he couldn't take her back, it made him grin. He wasn't sure when he'd developed such intense feelings for the man but...here they were.

He was gnawing on his lip again, listening to them talk about an heir when Draco spoke about not knowing how to raise a child. Without really thinking about it (because when does Harry Potter ever _think_ ) he's opening the door and more or less bursting in. "I do," he says, looking between them. He suddenly feels a bit nervous and drops his hands hands to twist his fingers nervously in his borrowed t-shirt.

"I mean...I know how to raise a child...if you wanted help..." Suddenly he isn't sure whether this was a good idea or not.

Draco startles, and turns to face Harry. Of course he was listening. He would do the same thing in his shoes, minus the bursting in without thought. His face lights up for a flash, that Harry can see but Astoria can't.

"Just a moment, Astoria." Draco takes his hand, and leads him to the study to discuss this away from prying ears, a small smile playing on his lips.

Harry feels a bit better at the way Draco's face lights up and he manages to smile at him a bit as he comes and takes his hand. He doesn't know where they're going but he's alright with that.

His fingers wrap around Draco's as they walk and he clears his throat. "I'd say I'm sorry for eavesdropping but I'm not," he mumbles, looking up at him. Draco is just a bit taller than him and normally that would bother him but for some reason it doesn't with Draco.

Draco grins at his remark, and opens the study door, dragging him into the room and spelling it behind them.

"Now she can't listen in. Are you sure you want to do this? Its a big deal, almost as big as becoming a parent yourself. We've only been speaking for under a week. I don't want to imagine the consequences if you back out later, and I'm stuck turning to my parents for help." His face is serious, and he stares intently into Harry's eyes.

Harry shrugs, moving to lean up against the desk and fold his arms. "I wouldn't have offered if I wasn't sure," he replies, tilting his head a bit. "And as for me bailing...well. We may have only been speaking for under week but I'm pretty certain that we've both had feelings for each other for much longer. I'm not going to bail. At least as long as you want me around."

Draco can't help but blush. Then they're both pressed up against the door, and he's kissing him like his life depends on it. All the passion and warmth and _emotion_ he feels is conveyed in that kiss, filling him up and boiling over.

Harry hadn't really been expecting that reaction but he isn't disappointed by it. Being pushed against doors was something that was happening to him quite a bit as of late, though.

He easily leans into the kiss, a small sound escaping him without his permission as he feels everything Draco is putting into said kiss. It's overwhelming but not in a bad way.

Draco pulls back with a genuine smile on his lips. "Perfect. I agree. We should work out the details with Astoria then. I understand there's a muggle way that doesn't involve sex?" He leads Harry out the door with a smile.

Harry is a bit irritated when Draco just pulls away and leads him out the door. Even just that little bit had gotten him a tad worked up. He shakes his head to clear it and then nods. "Yeah. No sex for you and her, huh?" He's honestly secretly pleased.

"She doesn't light my fire. On our wedding night I had to use a spell non verbally, with my wand out of reach. I don't think either of us are willing to repeat that experience." Draco smiles knowingly, pleased at the hints of jealousy he can detect in Harry's tone. The conversation stalls as they enter the room, with Astoria glaring daggers at their joined hands.

He grins at that before his eyes slide to Astoria when they enter and then the grin slides off his face and he bites his lip again. Squeezing Draco's hand he stands next to him a bit awkwardly, not knowing what else to do.

Draco pulls Harry closer before he speaks. "I won't put either of us through the ordeal of sex again. It was a disaster. There's a muggle way that doesn't require it. Would you be open to that possibility? The alliance formed by the contract would still be valid upon his birth, without marriage or motherhood required of you." Draco's mannerisms have transformed into distant professionalism.

Astoria considers for a moment, before nodding her head. "My solicitor will owl you with the contract, and you can approve any modifications. I'll contact you when all of that is ironed out." Astoria matches his persona with one of her own, and smiles politely before flooing away.

Harry watches the whole thing with a bit of an amazed face and when Astoria simply flooes away, he looks over and up at Draco l. "That was extremely strange, I hope you know."

Draco laughs, and slides his fingers through Harry's hair. "It was a business deal. There's no place for emotions in it. I did everyone a favor by setting the tone. Breakfast?" He kisses him again, soft and sweet. "Or I guess lunch?"

Once again Harry immediately tilts his head into Draco's hand again and kisses him back softly before sighing a bit. "I'm not hungry and I'm irritated that you pushed me up against a door and snogged me like that again but then promptly pulled me in here."

His grin is smug with satisfaction. Draco presses him against the nearest wall, and focuses all of his attention on Harry's neck, sucking and licking to draw a sound out of him.

"I think you already marked me quite a bit this morning," he gasps out, his eyes fluttering shut as he immediately presses himself against the other man.

"I don't think I've marked you enough. The entire wizarding world should know where you put your trust." _and that you're mine_. His thoughts are dark and possessive, centering on the endless possibilities from here.

His lips move up Harry's neck, and to his ear, pressing him harder against the wall.

Harry wasn't thinking about anything; Draco's ministrations have completely fried his brain and all he can do is whimper, his hips thrusting forward into Draco's as desire rushes through him hot and heavy.

The whimpers shoot like lightening through his veins, and nothing is _enough_. There's too many layers between them. His hands are frantic, pulling away clothing with little care until he can leave purple marks along his collar and down his chest.

"This is your shirt, you know," he laughs breathlessly, his arms going up so Draco can pull his shirt up and off. The feeling of the other mans lips on collarbone and chest cause him to throw his head back, a thumping sound echoing throughout the study as it connects with the wall. A whimper escapes him again as his cock begins to press up a bit uncomfortably against his zipper.

"I like you in my shirt. But I'd like it better off you." He growls, but doesn't vanish the rest of their clothing. Instead, he slowly kisses and bites his way down Harry's sides, relishing in the noises he gets in response.

Harry let's out an impatient sound when Draco doesn't automatically vanish the rest of their clothes, his fingers moving to tangle in the other mans hair. "Dracoooo," he whines, biting his lip and pushing his hips forward again.

Draco chuckles, and nips his hip bones, sucking a hickey there too. "Patience. Unless you want me to stop?" He raises an eyebrow with a smirk.

"What? No!" He shakes his head and tilts it back up to look down at the other man. "No. But patience isn't exactly in my vocabulary."

Draco reaches around to squeeze his ass, and presses his mouth into the bulge in his pants. "Tell me what you want." He demands.

His hips automatically jerk forward and another whine is drug from him. "I want," he gasps out, his fingers tightening in Draco's hair as his head flops back again against the wall. "I want you to suck me until I'm a whimpering mess and then fuck me until I can't remember my own name." Harry doesn't speak like that often but just then that was _exactly_ what he wanted.

"Oh, fuck." He mutters without thinking, dragging in a ragged breath. "Who can refuse an offer like that?"

In an instant, his pants are around his ankles, followed by his boxers, and Draco is licking every inch of him he can reach. He pins Harry's hips to the wall with his hands.

Harry grins at that but then groans as Draco pulls his pants and boxers down, his fingers tugging a bit at the other mans hair. "No fair," he whines out as he pins his hips to the wall, his chest rising and falling harshly at the feeling of Draco's lips on his skin.

"I bet I can make you scream my name," his tongue continues to explore Harry, mapping sensitive spots with gentle bites. "I'll be buried in you and you'll scream for me when you cum." He doesn't stop, but doesn't focus his attentions in his cock either.

That drags a desperate moan from Harry, his teeth biting into his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood. He's hard, so hard it almost hurts and all he wants is Draco's mouth on his cock, _dammit_. "I didn't peg you as such a tease."

His words are breathless.

"The signs were there. I did nothing _but_ taunt and tease you. Did you really think it'd change in the bedroom?" Draco grins, but slides the entire length of his cock in his mouth so he can't answer. His hand slides down to massage his balls, and work back towards his hole, adding to it.

That certainly renders Harry speechless, though his mouth does open in a silent moan. He'd slept with men before but nothing like this had been done to him before. His stomach muscles quiver and clench as he tries desperately to thrust himself forward, though he makes no progress. Draco's hands are tight on his hips.

Draco sucks harder, trying to pull an actual moan from Harry. His fingers inch back to massage the tight ring of muscle, and push a single finger in. He times the penetration with Harry's cock sliding deeper past his lips.

That does it. There's no holding back the moan, then, and his hips jerk against Draco's hands as he moans. "Fuck," he gasps, his heart pounding against his chest. "Oh, Merlin, yes!"

 _That's more like it._ Draco smirks around his cock, and continues the rhythm, using the palm of his hand to massage Harry's balls.

Harry is almost convinced Draco is trying to kill him and he tries to voice that thought but only manages another moan. Once again his legs are starting to feel like jello, and he all but yanks at Draco's hair. "Fuck," he gasps out, the tug behind his belly button becoming more pronounced. He yanks again at his hair. "Fuck me. _Please._ "

Draco quickly pulls back, but plunges another finger in his ass, moving and stretching him, but _still_ taking his time with it.

Harry is almost certain he is going to die. His legs nearly collapse as he tries to stay upright. "Ohfuck, ohfuck," he manages to say, his body trembling.

Draco smirks, and pulls his fingers out when he's sure Harry is ready. It doesn't take much effort to bend him over the nearest flat surface, an empty desk, and then he's pressing his cock against Harry's ass.

It's an effort for Harry to get to the desk because he feels like he can barely walk. The only thought he has as Draco bends him over the desk is _yespleasenow_ and as soon as he feels Draco's cock against his ass he mewled, actually mewled, and pushes himself back against it wantonly.

"Oh, fuck." Is all Draco thinks before he puts lube on and plunges into Harry. Nothing about this is slow. Its all hard and fast. His grip on the edge of the desk is deadly when Harry tightens around him.

Hard and fast is absolutely no problem with Harry, in fact he'd rather that than anything else right now. "Draco," he moans out, his body simply taking everything the man is giving him.

"Tell- aah- tell me what you want baby." He gasps out, shifting his grip to squeeze Harry's hips. He pounds into him harder, and the sound if flesh on flesh fills the air.

"You," he barely manages to say, his brain awfully fuzzy from all the pleasure. "Just you!"

"Yes." Draco whispers. The pleasure coursing through his veins builds to a crescendo. He only has the chance to whisper "Mine" against his skin before he stiffens and jerks inside of him.

It's Draco emptying himself inside of him that actually pushes Harry over the ledge, a heavy tingle shooting through him as he comes against the desk moaning loudly

Draco presses kisses down Harry's spine, and barely manages to hold support himself. All he wants to do is collapse on Harry, and maybe nap some more.

Harry is feeling about the same. "I think I need to go back to bed," he says, laughing a bit and shifting under Draco. "And then eventually I have to go get the boys."

Draco laughs, and pulls back. "Well then come on. We can nap some more before then." He holds out his hand.

It takes Harry a few moments after Draco moves to move as well, a small groan escaping him. "Sex twice in one day. I think you may be trying to kill me." He turns and takes the other mans hand with a small grin.

"If I killed you I couldn't have sex with you again." Draco grins, but it quickly drops to exhaustion. He leads them back to the bedroom without cleaning up. _That_ surely won't come back to bite him. Not at all.

Harry follows after him almost like a lost puppy, exhaustion running through his own veins. As soon as they're in the bedroom again he lets go of Draco's hand and climbs up onto the bed and slides under the covers with a tired sigh. After stretching he rolls over onto his side abs closes his eyes. "Wait," he mumbles, pulling his glasses off and holding them out. "Side table."

Draco smiles at the adorable sleepy look on his face, and sets the glasses down on the table. Then he climbs in bed with him. The world promptly falls away.

Harry quickly falls asleep as well, curled up onto his side against Draco. He hasn't felt this peaceful in a long time.


	4. Chapter 4

"In here!" Hermione yells from the playroom when she hears the floo. She's sitting in the middle of the floor, with the two kids running circles around her. They're usually not this much trouble, but she usually has Ron's help, and they've never been over this long without Harry.

Harry drug a hand through his hair as he left the floo and made his way through the house to the playroom. As soon as he came through the door both boys ran at him and wrapped their arms around his legs. He laughed and set a hand on each of their heads before looking at Hermione. "Hey."

"Well? Are you going to tell me how it went?" Hermione raises her eyebrows and stares him down.

"Well..." He said, reaching up to rub at his neck where Draco had marked him more than once. "What time is it?"

"It's after five. You were with him for more than six hours. Have you _seen_ the paper?" Hermione crosses her arms, still evaluating him with raised eyebrows.

Merlin, that's a lot of hickeys. Did they spend the entire time in the bedroom? She shakes her head a little to get that thought out. _Not_ the mental image she needs ever.

"I haven't, actually. You know I try to avoid those," he replies, taking his hands off of the boys heads when they decide to start playing again. He walks over and sits down across from Hermione, smiling. He rests his elbows on his knees and props his chin on his hands, looking at her. "It was good. Great, actually. Really great."

"It was nasty. Don't read it. I'm glad you had a good time. Do I even want to know what you got up to?" Hermione suppresses her grin, and watches Teddy and James run around the play room.

His grin widens. "Probably not. Though you may be interested in a certain part...I...well. Astoria is going to give him an heir though she wants no part of raising him or anything. I...told Draco I would help..."

"Oh, Harry! That's wonderful. Are you sure though, like really sure? Its such a long term commitment and you two just reconnected- you can't just back out on a child, you know. You know how the kids took the divorce. You really wouldn't want to put another child through that-" Hermione rambles, listing all the problems that could arise and things that he should consider.

Harry sighs as he listens to her and finally breaks in. "Mione," he says softly. "I know all about not backing out on kids and like I told Draco...we may have just started this whole thing but the feelings have been there for a very long time. This was a long time coming. I wouldn't have offered if I thought I couldn't do it."

"Okay . . . If you're sure, Harry. I mean, I trust your judgement when it comes to your heart." Hermione hesitates though, and still looks mildly worried.

"I'll be fine, 'Mione," he says, grinning at her again. "This feels...different."

"When are you moving in with him? You _are_ moving in, aren't you?" She shoots him a suspicious look.

"Uhhh," he replies, biting his lip. "We haven't quite discussed that yet. I wanted to get here to pick up the boys."

"Right. Yes. I should let you get going, then?" Hermione's slightly flustered, and flushes

Harry quirks and eyebrow. "Your cheeks are quite red, there, Hermione."

"I thought you were leaving?" She purses her lips, glaring at him.

"I was. Until you turned all red. Now I'm interested."

"Your neck is almost entirely purple." Hermione holds back her laughter, and turns it around back on him.

"Yes, yes it is, isn't it?" He asks, grinning at her. Honestly he didn't care. It was nice to have someone mark him like that.

"Are you going to heal them?" Hermione asks. Before he can answer, Ron walks in, with Ginny at his heels.

"Heal what?" Ginny's voice is sharp, but she doesn't move past the doorway, so she can't see the front if his neck.

Harry had opened his mouth to reply but then he hears Ginny's voice and his face as well as his head falls down. "Why?" Is all he mumbles, his entire body drooped.

"Hey, Harry. I didn't think you'd still be here. You never leave the boys with us this long." Ron explains sheepishly. He rubs the back of his neck uncomfortably and shrugs in apology.

"Yes, well, it was a long date," he finally says, taking a breath before turning to look at them. He's mentally preparing himself for the tantrum that he knows Ginny is going to have.

"Well, I think that's pretty obvious, mate." Ron gestures vaguely to his neck, and Ginny's eyebrows raise, before she stomps into the room, ignoring the two children wanting her attention. Hermione cuts off whatever she's about to say, and pushes them out into the hall.

"Do _not_ yell in front of your children. Fight downstairs. The basement is pretty spell and sound proof." Her glare cuts off whatever protest Ginny is about to make, and she forcibly grabs Harry's wrist to keep him from running away.

Harry wasn't planning on fighting in front of the kids. In fact, he wasn't planning on fighting at all but before he can put that plan into action Hermione is grabbing a hold of his wrist and all but shoving them downstairs. He goes with a sigh, turning to look at Ginny when they get into the basement.

Ginny rounds on him, and glares accusingly at the marks on his neck. "The divorce isn't even FINAL YET. And you just _had_ to go and get you a piece of ass. Was she hot? Which one of my friends did you fuck?" There's no reasoning with her at this level of rage. Her _husband_ walked in with love bites all over his neck! Its like he exists for the sole purpose of hurting her!

First it was Teddy. Then it was waiting _months_ to get married. And they had to wait even longer to have a child if their own. Then the divorce, and now he's done _someone_ she knows for the sole purpose of breaking her.

Harry listens to her with a rather dead expression on his face. _This_ was also part of the reason he's left her. She was so bloody unreasonable and made him feel like shit more often than not. Once her tirade is over, at least for the moment, he folds his arms tightly over his chest and glares at her.

"First of all, nothing has to be final for me to do whatever I want. I left you. The end. Second of all, I wouldn't ever take any of your friends to be because a) they're your friends and no matter what you say or think, I'm not that big of an arsehole and b) I'm gay." He hadn't told her that yet and now he once again mentally prepares himself for the screaming.

"GAY?" Her voice is an eardrum-piercing shriek. "YOU MARRIED ME AND HAD MY CHILD AND YOU'RE GAY?" She's stunned into silence by this revelation, and gapes at him.

"Yup," he replies, shrugging at her. "Surprise."

"What was the point of marrying me, then? Do you _enjoy_ breaking hearts?" Tears build in her eyes, but they're mostly anger.

Harry sighs and reaches up to rub at his forehead; he could feel a stress headache coming on. "No, Ginny," he finally replies, dropping his hand to look at her. "I married you so that I _wouldn't_ break your heart. I didn't see it backfiring on me quite so badly but it did and here we are. I told you I was sorry the day I came home and I told you I was leaving. I _am_ sorry."

"SORRY? You took everything from me when you left. You were everything I wanted, and you crushed it. You crushed me. I can't forgive that." Ginny's face crumples, and she holds back the tears that want to spill.

Harry shakes his head. "I don't know what you want me to say, Gin," he says softly, looking at her. "I can't stay in a marriage that I'll be miserable in. It isn't fair to you and it isn't fair to me. You deserve someone who can love you like I can't. So yes, I'm sorry, whether you believe me or not." He sighs and drops his arms back down to his sides. "I need to take the boys home. If you want to talk more later, let me know." And with that he turns around and begins walking up the steps.

Ginny isn't sure what comes over her, but she points her wand at his back as he walks away. There he goes, leaving her again. No one cares about her needs. Maybe he never did.

That's the thought in her head when she nonverbally hexes him. Its quickly overshadowed by horror as he collapses backwards down the stairs. She rushes forward, but is too late to catch him. He tumbles, unconscious, down a flight of stairs.

Harry should have known better. He really should have. But instead he has no second thoughts about turning his back on her and walking away. At least until he feels the curse hit him and then nothing as everything goes black.

* * *

Hermione had been standing in the kitchen, listening, because she couldn't not. She knew how the Weasley's could get when they were angry and while Harry may have trusted Ginny, she didn't. She thanked Merlin that she didn't as sick as she heard him tumble down the stairs. Immediately she's pulling the door open and flying down the stairs.

Her eyes are incredibly angry as she reaches her best friend and looks at Ginny. "What did you do?!" She's already moving to check his pulse.

"I- I don't know. I didn't mean to, 'Mione you have to believe me. I'd never hurt Harry. I was just so angry. And the spell sort of happened." She pleads

Hermione just glares at her as she calls for Ron. "RONALD!" She's going to have to take Harry to St. Mungo's but someone has to stay with the kids and she's afraid she may just kill Ginny.

Ron rushes in, but stops dead when he sees Harry at the bottom of the stairs. It only takes a glance at Ginny's face to confirm her guilt.

"What do you need me to do?"

"Stay with the boys. I need to take him to St. Mungo's. And send a patronus to Malfoy to meet me there." She doesn't even wait for him to answer before she's taking taking Harry's hand and apparating them away.

"Malfoy? Why would you tell _Malfoy_ about Harry's injury? They're enemies." Ginny glares at Ron.

Ron nods at Hermione and then makes a vague gesture towards his sister before fishing his wand out of his wand and sending off the patronus. It really is as simple as "Harry is hurt, meet them at St. Mungo's." He puts his wand away, then, and glares at Ginny. "This is your fault. Why should I tell you anything?"

"Because he's my HUSBAND. And I won't leave until you do." Ginny stubbornly glares at him.

"Then don't leave. You can help me wrangle YOUR children." He glares back at her and goes back up the stairs quickly. He wasn't going to tell her something that Harry hadn't told her yet. That was not his place and Hermione might just skin him alive.

Ginny stomps up the stairs. "One's not even mine." She mutters under her breath.

"That right there is one of the reasons he left you. Now shut up and help me." There's no more talking as he leads her back upstairs to the playroom.

* * *

Draco jumps when the Jack Russell Terrier patronus bursts through his wall. And then he's flooing to St. Mungo's, and frantically asking for Harry's room. He can't be hurt. He _can't_ be. Curse that stupid Weasel for not giving more information in his Patronus.

Hermione can hear Draco all the way back where she was in Harry's room and she immediately left to go retrieve him before he gave the girl at the counter a heart attack. "Malfoy!" She said, poking her head out of the double doors that led back to the rooms. "This way, come on."

"Oh, thank Merlin. Someone sensible." He hurries over to her, almost running in his haste. "Where is he? Is he okay? What happened?" The words leave him in a rush.

Hermione was almost 100% certain that she'd never seen or heard Malfoy like this. It makes her stall and blink for a moment before she shakes herself and leads him back to Harry's room. "Ah, Ginny hexed him. At the top of my basement stairs. He took a pretty bad tumble."

"Fuck." He pushes past her into his room, and stops dead at the sight of Harry passed out. His heart seems to stop, and he can't take another step. He's so . . . vulnerable.

Hermione sighs when he stops and then pushes him forward into the room so she can sit down. "He's alright," she says softly, looking at Harry as well. "Just unconscious. Maybe a concussion."

"What all is wrong with him?" His voice is stricken, and he forces himself forward to take Harry's hand.

"The fall just knocked him out. He's gonna have some bruising and he's gonna hurt for a few weeks but he's alright. Oh, and he did break a few ribs. Hence why he's going to hurt for a few weeks."

"Why can't they heal him completely? Broken bones are a piece of cake for a healer." Anger enters his voice, and he tries to cool it for Harry's sake.

"He's been unconscious, Draco. Unless the injuries are life threatening they can't do anything without his consent."

"Fuck." He runs his free hand through his hair, and resists the urge to pace. It would do neither of them any good. "Alright. So why hasn't he woken up?"

Hermione shrugged. "Some wake faster than others." Just as she says that, though, Harry's green eyes blink open and he groans a bit.

Draco's focus is entirely on Harry. Nothing could take this moment from him. He tenderly pushes the hair off his forehead, and a small smile lights up his face when he sees Harry's eyes looking up at him.

"Hey, there." Draco whispers.

Hermione raises her eyebrows at the suddenly tender Draco she's seeing and sits back to observe.

Harry blinks once before a smile makes its way onto his face. "Hey. You're here."

"Where else would I be when my boyfriend is hurt?" Draco sits on the edge of the bed. He's careful not to touch Harry, in case he hurts him, and settles for stroking his cheek.

Harry blinks again. They hadn't discussed titles yet. "Boyfriend, huh? Like me that much?" His tone is teasing as he leans in to Draco's touch.

"Of course I do. I've been in- I thought it was fitting since we'll be raising a child together." Draco blushes, a rarity in itself, and leans over to kiss his cheek.

"Draco Malfoy, I have never seen you like this in years I've known you. Harry changed you that much in a single day?" Hermione leans forward, her eyes intense.

"A single decade is more accurate." He says softly, looking at their conjoined hands rather than Harry's face. "Why do you think I've put in so much effort to change since the war? Even sixth year, I tried to change. I tried to get out."

Harry squeezes his hand as Hermione stares at them for a few moments. "For Harry?" She asks softly, tilting her head a bit.

"For Harry." He confirms quietly. He focuses on the floor, instead of the expectant faces staring at him. "I've been in love with him for a long time."

Hermione looks like she's about to squeal but Harry stops her with a look and instead tugs on Draco's hand. "Look at me."

Draco looks up, and nearly drowns in the wealth of emotion in his green eyes. He bites his lip to keep from leaning down and kissing him. This is important.

"I meant it when I said that these feelings have existed for a long time. This whole thing was a long time coming. Alright? Don't be embarrassed. I feel the same way. Now...lets talk about me moving in with you considering I'm like this and everything else. And Hermione already made her opinion on that quite clear."

Hermione flushes and bites her lip to keep from laughing.

Draco can't contain the grin on his face, and doesn't even try. "We should just buy a house together. Mine only has one bedroom, and it'll be a good bonding experience if we bring the boys along. I also don't have a yard. We'll need one with three kids running around." He starts thinking, and pulls parchment from somewhere to start making a list.

Harry laughs; he can't help it. "Okay," he agrees easily, resting easily against the bed. "Whatever you want."

Hermione looks between them in utter bewilderment mixed with happiness. How had all of this even happened?

"Okay. You need to get your ribs healed. I'll handle this." Draco kisses his forehead and sits at a table in the corner to make a list of priorities for their new home.

Harry sighs a bit but then looks to Hermione. "Bring the healer in so we can get this done and over with, please."

Hermione nods, and sets out to find a healer, leaving the two alone for a moment. Draco looks up when she leaves, and smiles softly at Harry.

"How long?"

"How long?" He asks, blinking at him.

"How long have you b- had feelings for me?" Draco asks softly, pretending to focus on the list.

"Oh. Uh. Probably since...5th year." He shrugs.

"That's . . . when I did too. . ." Draco mumbles, but thankfully a healer bustles in before the moment can turn awkward.

Harry can tell that Draco is glad for the interruption and he just chuckles a bit, which hurts but he manages. Once the Healer has healed him he asks when he can go home.

"Well, we're not entirely sure what hex she used, and neither is she. If she consents to a priori incantatem, and we know how much damage it may have caused, we'll be more sure on when to release you. If she doesn't, we'll hold you for 24 hours." The healer informs him. Draco watches from the table.

"I can contact Ginny, and ask her. I'm sure she'll be willing to help." Hermione volunteers.

Harry makes a face at that and then nods at Hermione vigorously. "Yes. Get her in here now. I want to go home." He _hated_ hospitals.

"Not in _here_." Draco clarifies. "I doubt either of us could handle an encounter right now, and I don't trust her around Harry." He moves closer to Harry, and pushes a hand through his hair. "Please?" The last word is for Harry.

Harry turns his head to look at him. "Afraid you'll kill her?" He teases but then nods and looks back at Hermione. "Yeah, alright. Just...someone get it from her so I can go home."

Hermione nods and sets out to use the floo.

"You could've died falling down those stairs. I take that very seriously. I don't want to do anything that would upset you, so I've refrained from acting on it. But she can't get away with it." Draco murmurs, sitting down beside him.

Harry quirks an eyebrow at that. "And how are you planning on not letting her get away with it? I'm alright."

"Have you forgotten who I am? I can subtly ruin anyone's life if I put my mind to it. My family has eyes everywhere."

He rolled his eyes at him. "Take it easy there, love. I'm alright. Can't we just focus on that for the moment? And the fact of where I'm going when I _can_ go home."

"Oh!" That pulls Draco up short. "The boys probably need time to get used to me, at least Teddy does. It's about seven p.m. now. I don't know how you want to do this . . ." Kids are not his element. Not yet, at least. He's really clueless when it comes to them.

"Well are you going to let me go anywhere without you?" He asks, smiling at him a bit.

"Not bloody well likely." Draco mumbles under his breath. "You were gone half an hour and I get a patronus that you're in St. Mungo's! You're more of a walking target than at school."

His head tips back and he laughs at that. "Right, okay," he says once he's not laughing anymore. "Then what're we doing? How would you like to go about this?" He asks, tipping his head back down to look at him.

Draco's puzzled expression doesn't last long. "I could come home with you. Surely it's not the first time they've gone to bed before a guest left? And I could try to bond with them while they're up." Maybe it won't be that bad after all. They _do_ have to get used to him. . .

Harry nods. "That'll work. You going to stay the night?"

Draco scoffs. "What else would I do? You're clearly not competent enough to be left alone. Merlin knows how you survived a decade without me." His teasing has light undertones, and he's trying not to smile.

Harry's eyes sparkle. "Clearly," he replies, biting his lip a bit and leaning back into the bed once more. He really does just want to go home already.

Draco kisses him fully for the first time since he was injured. All the worry and fear melts away when they're this intimate. He can think of nothing but Harry.

Harry kisses him back, humming softly at the warmth that flushes through him. He wasn't entirely sure why this felt so right, but it did. Like he never wanted to leave Draco's side again.

Draco pulls back and presses his forehead into Harry's. His boyfriend. Soon to be living with him. Raising children together. Today's been a wild day.

Harry rests against him tiredly, his eyes sliding shut. It really had been a wild day and he was exhausted. It was then that a Healer came fluttering in with the information from Ginny and it was determined that yes, he could go home.

Harry made a happy noise at that and pulled away from Draco to look at the Healer. "So I can go...now?"

"Yup. She hit you with a mild stunner. The damage all came from falling down the stairs. We've fixed the issues, and you're free to go. I believe you have guests waiting in the hall." The healer nods, and leaves without another word. Draco stands, and offers Harry his hand with a grin.

Harry sighs happily in relief and stands carefully before taking Draco's hand. He squeezes it a bit and then leads the way out of the room and into the hall, grinning. "Bring the whole crew, huh?" He asks, grinning at Hermione as the boys once again rush him, clinging to his legs.

"They missed you. And Ginny let something slip. Teddy got upset when he realized you were hurt." Hermione explains. The boys both reach up to be picked up, and Draco smiles in the background.

"Of course she did," he mumbles and Ron gives him an apologetic look as he bends to hoist both boys up, one in each arm.

Ginny was his sister but Harry was his best friend and most of the things Ginny did and said these days Ron didn't agree with in the slightest which meant that sometimes he felt the need to apologize for her. "Sorry, mate..."

Harry shook his head. "It's fine. I just want to go home. These two aren't exactly light."

Draco places a hand on his lower back, and stand protectively close to Harry. "Then let's go."

James turns his head to look at him, and he smiles encouragingly. He's nervous as fuck, but he can't let them know that.

"Are you going home with us?" Teddy asks Draco.

Harry nods for Draco. "He is, yes. You met him the other day in the bookstore, remember? He's coming home with us to help me manage you two munchkins...among other things." He says the last bit quietly.

"Oh! He's the reason we got to go have so much fun instead of a boring bookstore that you take us to." Teddy turns his hair the same shade as Draco's and smiles warmly at him. "Are you that much fun? Will you play with me? Can he play toys with me, dad?"

Harry rolls his eyes. "Yes, he's the reason. And yes, if he wants to play toys with you, he certainly can. That's up to you two. Home now, though, yeah?"

"Yeah!" Teddy almost shouts. Draco chuckles, and follows them through the floo.

* * *

Harry is glad to be home. The boys are off playing in their bedroom with Draco, who they'd immediately roped in to playing dragons, and he was stretched out on the couch with his eyes closed. Honestly, he wasn't angry at Ginny. Well, maybe a little bit. Mostly he was just tired of the fighting and right then he was just plain tired.

Draco's surprised by how much the boys like him, but mostly he's glad to give Harry a break. He has them 24/7, it appears. James, who slowly crawled into his lap inch by inch over the past hour, is fascinated by the way he's made their toys come to life for them. They don't _actually_ breathe fire, but the light show that _looks_ like fire has him mesmerized. Teddy is busy showing him all his favorite things. He never knew kids were so . . . fun. He mostly thought the entire time was misery for parents, if his own family's recollections were anything to go by.

He tries to stay awake, he really does, but within the hour that Draco is with the boys, he falls asleep on the couch. His glasses are sitting a bit crooked, his hair messy as ever but for the first time in a long time he looks peaceful in his sleep.

"I think, if I remember correctly, it's your bedtime," Draco tell them both around 8:30. James is yawning but Teddy looks indignant.

"Can't we spend just a few more minutes playing?" Teddy asks, tilting his head up at him and making his eyes the same grey as Draco's.

"We can go to bed now, and I'll read you a story, or you can play for five more minutes, and go to bed without a story." He'd said he liked bedtime stories, so this should be a good bargain. Should be. He's is winging it. Let's hope a five year old can't outsmart him.

Teddy's face scrunches up in thought for a few moments before he finally speaks again. "Okay, a story, then." He likes stories. Nodding, he goes off to get into pajamas and gather up his stuff dragon for story time.

"I'm going to put James to bed, while you get on your pajamas and pick out a story book, okay?" Draco asks. He smiles when Teddy nods, and heads to the next door over, James' room. James is mostly asleep when he lays him down in the crib. He snuggles with a Griffin plush, apparently a favorite, and falls right to sleep.

Draco's smiles at how easy that was. Now that just leaves Teddy.

Who is _not_ easy, if the state of the room when he returns is anything to go by.

Teddy could be a bit of a tornado. He was in his pj's and had picked out a story...he'd just managed to throw everything around in the process. Currently, though, he was in bed, smiling at Draco and holding the book out to him. "Story!"

He ignores the hurricane that swept through here, and puts it all away with a swipe of his wand. "Yes, a story. Which one did you pick?"

"Flight of the Dragons!" His tone is excited as he holds the story up to Draco, his stuffed dragon securely tucked under his other arm. If there was one thing Teddy loved it was dragons.

Draco grins, and sits on his bed to read him the story. He's asleep before the end. Draco finishes it to make sure anyways, and tucks him in.

He heads downstairs and finds Harry passed out on the couch. A small smile curls his lips upwards. Instead of waking him, he sits opposite him, and continues the lists from earlier.

* * *

It's the sound of a quill scratching on parchment that eventually pulls Harry from his light slumber and he blinks open his eyes, confused for a moment. Turning his head, he sees Draco, and then a small shot of panic shoots through him. "Shit, I missed bedtime!" He says, scrambling into a sitting position with a slight groan and reaching up to fix his glasses with one hand.

"It's taken care of. Both of them went to bed at 8:30. I thought you deserved a break." Draco smiles up at him slightly.

Harry blinks once, twice, and then three times before he relaxes again against the couch. "Thanks," he mumbles, taking his glasses off completely to rub at his face tiredly.

"It's no problem. I was able to bluff my way through it fairly easily. And I need to learn how soon anyways." Despite his blasé attitude, Draco is incredibly nervous. The entire relationship has gone through a whirlwind, and he's not entirely sure how to feel about it. They went on one date. Granted, he's loved Harry for years, but what if Harry decides he hates him after living with him? Or having to teach him how to raise a child? Maybe he'll just get on his nerves and it'll end like their previous marriages. Could he really handle that? No one wants him after the war anyways, but to have _Harry_ not want him, not because of his past, but because of his present. . .

Harry had dropped his hand and put his glasses back on in time to see a myriad of emotions play across Draco's face. They don't look entirely good, and he frowns. "Hey," he says softly, tilting his head a bit. "What's up? You went from happy to very much not happy in a very short period of time."

Draco looks up, caught off guard that Harry is actually paying attention to his emotions. People usually don't. How can he explain everything going on in his head though?

"Today's been overwhelming, with the amount of changes that have happened."

Harry is silent for a moment and then nods. "It has, I agree. Are there any changes that you aren't happy with? Or...regret?" Harry couldn't help it; he was self conscious, he always had been. But it had gotten worse after the war.

He was Harry Potter and while people wanted him for his name, they could care less who he really was on the inside. On the inside he was a scarred man who didn't think that anyone could ever properly love him. So many people had died because of him. So many bad things had happened because of him.

"No. No, of course not, baby." Draco quickly moves to sit on the couch next to him, and takes his hand. "Its just kind of . . . scary. I've spent years trying to make myself in to someone you'd be proud of, and now its all coming to fruition. Its like all my wildest dreams came true overnight and it's terrifying. Anything could happen from here."

Harry chews on the inside of his cheek as Draco comes to sit next to him, his hand a bit clamy in the other mans. He listens to him speak and nods a but as he turns to face him. "It is," he agrees softly, his green eyes intent on Draco's grey ones. "I want you to look at it this way, though, okay? I...okay, I've loved you for a long time, back before you changed. I loved you when you were a snobby, arrogant prick, and I still do now when you aren't. At least not so much of one." He says the last part with a grin.

Draco laughs softly. "Oh, how ironic. We really are the star crossed lovers, aren't we? 'Two households, both alike in stubbornness, in fair Hogwarts where we lay our scene. A rejected handshake breaks new rivalry, civil scowls make civil faces unclean. . ." He laughs louder, and smiles widely at Harry.

Harry rolls his eyes but he can't help but laugh. "Aren't you just a regular Shakespeare." He shakes his head a bit. "Anyway...it is a bit scary but...not bad. Right?"

"Definitely not bad. At least not for me. I'm in a serious relationship with the man of my dreams. Just last month, this level of serious wasn't available to me with a man. I had to produce an heir and two men can't do that. But in one day all my ducks lined up in a row, and I'm on the precipice of everything I've ever wanted." Draco smiles fondly at Harry.

Harry flushes but smiles back. "Man of your dreams, eh? Do I live up to your expectations?"

Draco can see all the underlying tension in that question, and lays back on the couch, giving Harry the option to lay on him.

"I'll never expect anything you're unable to give me. I'm not one of your idiot fans who thinks you can do no wrong. You're human and flawed and I accept that and love you still." Draco reaches out to brush the hair from Harry's eyes.

Harry flushes even darker and takes the invitation Draco is silently offering, moving to lay on top of him with his head pressed against his chest. "Sounds like you've thought about this a bit," he murmurs softly.

"Harry, I've been in love with you for a decade, and spent the first two years aggressively trying to talk myself out of it. I went through every flaw I could find, and none of them mattered. Nothing could change my mind. I've done a hell of a lot more than think about it." Draco scoffs, but he's smiling.

Harry is grinning against Draco's chest. "Even my stupid scar is alright with you?"

"Even your stupid, gorgeous hair is alright with me. I mean, honestly. Have you ever _tried_ taming it? It's nearly as bad as Granger's this length." Draco affectionately runs his fingers through it as he speaks.

A small chuckle escapes him as well as a hum, his head tilting into Draco's fingers. "It doesn't want to tame. I do agree that I could use a haircut, though." It has gotten long as of late, shaggy and almost always in his eyes.

"I agree. I owled the realtor while you were asleep. She can take us to look at houses tomorrow, if you like." She had come up with quite an impressive list, considering the amount of things he demanded. Draco would definitely recommend them in the future. Perhaps it was just who the clients were that yielded such a performance. . .

Harry raises his eyebrow and pulls back a bit to look at him. "Well that was fast..."

"I agree." Draco says absentmindedly. He's still stuck on how _eager_ she was to help him. He didn't get this level of service for his last house, and he didn't mention Harry's name. "It was highly out of the ordinary. I'll run the name by my Father before we meet her, and make sure she's in the clear. Something is off about this."

Harry was quiet for a moment, thinking. "She probably reads the papers," he replies softly, looking up at him again. "And put two and two together."

"I forgot about that." Draco admits. I should've asked her to sign a confidentiality form earlier. I wouldn't be surprised if there's a story about us in the morning."

"I wouldn't be surprised if there's a story about us in the paper for the next five years," he grumbles, pressing his face into Draco's chest again.

"Everyone will be jealous of how cute our kids are." Draco smiles and kisses the top of Harry's head. "They won't understand our love, but that doesn't matter."

Harry just makes a noncommittal noise and draws his fingers down Draco's side slowly. "Can we go to bed now?" He asks after a few moments of silence.

"That sounds perfect." Draco yawns, and stretches his arms above his head. "Your bed better be as comfy as mine."

"Pillow top king size fit your standards?" He asks, sitting up and getting off of Draco to stand. He pushes his arms up above his head and cracks his back before dropping them back down.

"I'll make do." Draco teases. He stretches more, and almost falls off the couch in the process.

Harry laughs and holds a hand out to him. "Come on before you hurt yourself."

"I am _graceful_." Draco pouts, but he takes Harry's hand when he gets up.

"Mhmm," he murmurs, leading him out of the living and back up the stairs. His bedroom is right across from Teddy's and he pushes the door open with his foot, sighing a bit. His room is a mess but...well, Harry Potter _is_ a mess. The blue duvet and sheets on his bed are completely messed up but he lets go of Draco's hand and starts to strip, too tired to care about the mess.

Draco likes the chance to see Harry au natural. He's not trying to impress him, and he trusts him to accept it. Its a really nice feeling. Draco yawns and strips down to his boxers before climbing into bed next to Harry.

Once Draco is in bed next to him Harry turns over and all but wraps himself around the other man with a quiet, content sigh. No other relationship he'd ever been in felt like this. Whether it be romantic or friendly, they had never developed this fast. It didn't seem _too_ fast which was also interesting to him.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This is all we have saved up. Expect another update within 48 hours, and if it doesn't come, I'll have a series of updates on Friday (a week from today). Please let us know what you though of it thus far! I'd love to hear from you guys. Thank you to all our readers! Thank you SO SO much to everyone who's followed the story! I love you guys!  
**

* * *

Harry woke to the feeling of too tiny hands presses firmly into his back. He blinked his eyes open and lifted his head from Draco's shoulder to look behind him. Two impossibly green eyes stared back at him and he laughed a bit. "Up a bit early, Jamie, are we?" He asks, yawning and pulling away from Draco to roll over onto his back. James grinned at him. "Hi dada!"

Teddy barrels into the room a moment later, and launches himself onto the bed. He lands on both of them.

Draco wakes from something heavy landing on him, and he jumps up in bed. Teddy giggles at him.

Harry groans a bit as Teddy lands on them and then laughs as Draco jumps up in the bed.

"Ted, that landing was a bit rough," he says, moving James off of him and then sitting up and running a hand through his hair.

Draco looks around sleepily, glaring halfheartedly at the room. He is _not_ ready to be awake. He groans and flops back in bed.

"Coffee." He groans

Harry laughs. "I'll make coffee," he murmurs, leaning over to kiss Draco's cheek before shooing the kids off the bed. "Go. I'll meet you downstairs. Waffles but only if you don't destroy the kitchen before I get there."

Both boys squeal and take off out of the room while

Harry climbs out of bed and goes to the dresser to search for a pair of shorts.

Draco rolls over, and falls off the bed with a thump. "Fuck." He stays down, and grumbles loudly about it before he sits up. "Clothes?"

Harry stifles a laugh as he turns to look at Draco over his shoulder, grinning as he stands up. "You're a bit taller than I am but would you like some pajama bottoms?" He pulled on a pair of shorts he'd found and turned to look at him fully, dragging a hand through his hair again.

"Transfiguration?" He gestures to his clothes from yesterday, and leans back against the mattress. He is not capable of anything that complex this early, not even multiple word sentences.

Harry snorts a bit. "Sure," he says, going to grab his wand. He turns on the clothes and easily transfigures them into a soft green shirt with matching silk pants bottoms. "Here," he says, grabbing them and tossing them at the other man.

The clothes hit Draco in the face, and he groans before pulling himself up to stand. He pulls on the clothes slowly, and trudges over to Harry. The only thing he can focus on is Harry's warmth, and he interrupts his dressing to drape himself over his back. The solid feel of his waist in his arms helps wake Draco up partially, but he still hangs all over Harry.

"That hadn't been my aim but it was a good shot." He grins at Draco and then makes a small sound as he drapes himself over his back. "Hi," he murmurs, rolling his head back to look up at the other man. "Sleep well?"

Draco groans unintelligibly, and nuzzles his neck and ear. "Mnnnmmm coffee."

"I said I would make coffee and I will. You're the one who's having a hard time making it to where I _can_ make said coffee."

Draco groans. "Stupid logical Potter." He mutters under his breath. But he does detach himself.

Harry turns once he's detached himself and pushes himself up on to his toes to give him a soft kiss.

Draco kisses him tenderly, with a lazy smile playing on his lips. "Coffee. Now. Please."

"So bossy." But he drops back down onto his feet and turns to pad out of the room and down the stairs. The boys are watching cartoons in the living room when Harry checks on them. He smiles a bit and then heads into the kitchen to start the coffee and breakfast.

Draco follows after him diligently, a bit like a puppy, and reattaches himself at the earliest convenient opportunity. Draco Malfoy is a cuddler, and he will murder anyone who says so.

It's a bit difficult to cook with Draco attached to him but he manages. Within 20 minutes both coffee and breakfast are done and he looks over his shoulder at Draco. "Call for the boys? I'll set the table. You'll have to detach for a while, though, I'm afraid."

"I have coffee. I can function." Draco nods and holds his mug close to him as he walks towards the living room. The boys are still watching cartoons when he pokes his head in. Teddy's hair currently matches Bob the Builder, but he changes it when he sees Draco.

"Draco! Is breakfast ready?" Teddy yells and runs over, with James on his heels.

"Yup. Let's go eat." Draco follows them back to the kitchen.

The food is on the table when they all get back into the kitchen and Harry is finally just pouring himself a cup of coffee. He's tense but he isn't sure why and he rolls his shoulders as everyone sits down.

"Syrup!" Teddy requests and he nods, going over to grab it before taking it and his coffee to the table.

Draco sits down to fix himself a plate when an elf pops in. He recognizes it as his Mother's. Great.

"Mistress Narcissa requests the presence of Master Draco." She squeaks with a low bow.

Harry blinks at that and then looks at Draco. "I...what?"

"Where is she? I'll be there in a moment." Draco sighs.

"In your study."

Shit. Shit shit shit. His face falls and he groans.

Harry bites his lip; he knows exactly why that's a bad thing and he's actually trying to keep a laugh in. Finally he manages and speaks. "Should I have Hermione come and watch the boys or...?" He wasn't sure whether the other man wanted to do this alone or not.

A deep sigh leaves him. "I . . . Eh, screw it. I'm dead anyways. She'll hold her tongue in front of company, and probably already has the study spotless." Draco shrugs. "Let's finish breakfast."

Harry laughs a bit as he grabs his wand and sends a patronus to Hermione. "If you're set on keeping me I won't be company for much longer," he observes, setting his coffee cup down and reaching out to shred James's waffle into small, finger food pieces.

"She'll probably consider you company for a few months yet. Eventually she'll get used to you. She has to." Draco smiles warmly at him, and digs in to his food.

That pulls a small smile from him as he finishes up tearing James's waffle up and moves to cutting up Teddy's. Truthfully he was still a bit nervous about all of this. While it felt right he was still so damn self-conscious.

"Mother has always admired you. Especially after the war. You kept us both out of-" he cuts off with a questioning glance at the kids.

Harry nods a bit, handing a fork to Teddy and then focusing quietly on his own food.

Draco is almost finished with breakfast when the floo sounds, and Hermione appears, followed by Ron. Harry is more or less finished (considering all he'd really done was pick at his food) when they came in and he looked up. "Great, you're here."

Hermione nods. "We're here. But...why are we here? Your message was cryptic as ever, Potter."

"My mother summoned us, well me, and he's coming along. Then we're looking at houses, right?" Draco turns to Harry, so only he can see his small smile. Dropping his mask in front of the others is far too vulnerable. Maybe in time.

Harry nods and reaches out to run his thumb over Draco's jaw. "Yup."

Ron raises his eyebrows. "Houses?"

Draco stays silent, and takes the dishes to the kitchen instead of approaching _that_ battle. This would be fun. He goes to change clothes to further avoid it.

Harry grumbles under his breath about Draco being a git and finally turns look at Ron. "Yeah, umhum...Draco and I are...moving in together..."

Ron's eyes go wide, and he actually sits down. "It's . . . Uhh . . . a bit soon for that, isn't it, mate? You guys went on one date." Hermione glares at the back of his head.

Harry sighs and rubs at his forehead. If this brings on a stress headache he's going to murder someone. "Yes," he nods. "But how long have we known each other? The same amount of time you and Hermione have know each other. There was always a very thin line between love and hate for us."

"But . . ." Ron's brain short circuited at that. Malfoy was going to be in their lives for a long time, and he had to deal with it.

"I really believe Malfoy is in love with him, Ron. You didn't see him at St. Mungo's. It was pitifully obvious." Hermione adds.

Harry wets his lips and looks back at Ron. "He is," he says, nodding a bit. "In love with me, I mean. And I...feel the same way. It's like we've been dancing around this for ages. The boys love him. He's great with them and he's...wonderful to me."

Ron swallows, and nods a bit. "That . . . That settles it then." Hermione beams behind him.

Harry blinks. That was far too easy..."that settles ?"

"He's under the imperius curse, and is getting close to you for a death eater plot." Ron sits back in satisfaction. Hermione's eyes widen comically.

"Oh for fucks sake, Ron, really?" He asks exasperated and a bit grumpily. "You're going to fuck with my happiness over some RIDICULOUS thought?"

"Nope." Draco walks in then, and kisses the top of Harry's head. "She sent another elf. We're leaving. Now."

Harry is grateful for the interruption and he stands, pointing a finger at Hermione as he does so. "Talk some sense into him and if you haven't by the time we get home I am going to Avada Kedavra his ass. The boys are back in the living room." They had run off once Ron and Hermione had shown up.

"I'm also not quite dressed yet." He looks up at Draco.

"Please change into something _nice_." Draco runs his fingers through Harry's hair, and stands in the doorway to wait for him.

"I always wear something nice," Harry calls back as he climbs the stairs. When he comes back down 5 minutes later he is wearing his best pair of jeans that only have one hole in the corner of his back pocket and a soft, green shirt that makes his eyes look darker than they are. "Is this acceptable?" He asks a bit sarcastically as he comes to a stop next to the other man.

"Perfect." Draco kisses him, and smiles a bit. "Should I call the elf?"

"Mhmmmm. You two will be alright?" He asks, shooting a pointed look at Ron.

"We'll be fine." Hermione answers for them both, and glares at Ron so he keeps his mouth shut.

"Good. Pip!" Draco calls the elf, and she immediately appears. "Take both of us to Mother." She takes both their hands, and apparates them out.

Harry isn't sure how this whole meeting is going to go and when they land in the study, he keeps his eyes squeezed shut tight and his fingers wrapped around Draco's in an almost vice like grip. Maybe if he doesn't open his eyes this whole thing will go easier.

Draco smiles a little, and nudges Harry with his elbow so he'll open his eyes.

"Harry Potter! How marvelous of Draco to bring you along to soften me up for what I'm sure is going to be a most rapt apology from him." Narcissa smiles warmly at them both, but there's a touch of hurt directed towards Draco.

Harry opens his eyes, albeit a bit slowly, and manages a small smile to Narcissa. "Yes, well, part of the, uh...mess, can be attributed to me..."

Draco groans, and covers his face with his palm. "Potter, remind me to give you delicacy training before you meet anyone important."

Narcissa looks mildly amused.

Harry flushes darkly and folds his arms, turning his head a bit to glare at Draco. "You wanted me to come."

"I'd forgotten how socially incompetent you are." The tease is lacking all the malice it usually holds though, and he smiles affectionately at him.

"I'm assuming you summoned me for a reason, mother?" Draco turns his full attention to Narcissa.

"Aren't I always incompetent in one way or another?" He grumbles and folds his arms tighter before directing his stare at his shoes.

Draco rolls his eyes, and pulls him to sit on one of the couches. "I love you for it." He says it only for Harry's ears, but from the amused expression on Narcissa's face she heard it too.

Harry goes easily and though he immediately leans into Draco's side, he still grumbles. "Mhmmm, I'm sure you do." He drops his hands into his lap and twists his fingers together nervously as he finally looks up at Narcissa again.

"I wanted to talk to you about the papers, and the letter I received from Astoria's father. She seems to be under the impression that she can produce an heir. I see no reason for you to go through with it when you have Mr. Potter here. The Malfoy library has had records of a potion for male conception for generations, even if the public has not. Had I known your inclinations lay in that direction, I would've informed you of it long ago." She gives Draco a stern look, and he manages to look somewhat sheepish. "I am under the impression that you two are living together anyways?" Draco nods. "Perfect. I'll give you the recipe to brew."

"Whoa, wait," he breaks in, his eyes wide. "You want...me to carry a child?" He looks between them both with wide eyes.

Draco laughs, and leans back against the couch. "She just means that one of us could. And do you really want to deal with me when I'm pregnant and hormonal?" Draco raises an eyebrow.

"Well, no," he replies, shaking his head a bit. "But you really want...me to carry your heir? Have a child with...me?" He wasn't sure he could understand why exactly.

"Half the wizarding world wants to have your child, Potter." Draco scoffs, but he softens his tone. "I'm certainly one of them. I've been in love with you for how long now?" Draco squeezes his hand affectionately.

Harry tilts his head at that in acknowledgment and sighs a bit. "Right, well...suppose that's something we shall discuss.." He wasn't entirely sure how he felt about being pregnant.

"Right. You've obviously got time. All this means is I don't have to depend on Astoria for an heir. What else did you want to discuss?" Draco turns to Narcissa, and raises an eyebrow.

"Here's the address of our personal realtor. I'm surprised you didn't ask for it before. They're much more discreet. No appointment needed." She lays a paper on the desk, and stands to leave.

"In that case we can still look at houses today." Harry turns his head to look at Draco. "Without having to wonder about our realtors intentions."

"Perfect." Narcissa stands. "I'll be going now. Owl and let me know how it goes." Her smile holds a touch of warmth. She briskly exits through the floo without another word.

Harry sags a bit once she's gone and looks over at Draco. "I suppose that could have been more uncomfortable than it was..."

"You _caused_ most of that discomfort, you know." Draco smirks, but leans over to kiss him anyways.

He kisses him back but then pulls back and makes a face at him. " _You_ brought me here knowing how inept I am...and knowing that I think your mum probably hates me."

"She thinks you're brilliant, for whatever reason. Probably because I never shut up about you." Draco kisses him to distract him from that last part, and blushes.

Harry lets him kiss him for a few moments before he pulls back and raises an eyebrow. "Is that so?"

"Since 7." Draco whispers. He blushes fiercely and ducks his head to kiss Harry harder.

"Since you were 7?" He mumbles against his mouth, turning a bit into the kiss.

"Mhmm." Draco mumbles against his lips, and slides his fingers back to tangle in Harry's hair. He shouldn't have said anything, but he supposes he would've found out eventually.

Harry isn't sure what it is about Draco's fingers in his hair but it always makes him shiver just a bit. "My apologies to her," he manages out, his mouth opening against the other mans.

Draco slides his tongue past his lips. He has to tighten his fingers in Harry's hair to keep from pulling him into his lap, but he can't contain the low groan. Fuck. This is not why they came here. Draco bites sucks on his bottom lip instead of reminding him of that fact. This is _much_ more fun.

The tightening of fingers in his hair and the low groan against his mouth pulls a slight whine from him (and honestly, when did he start making _that_ sound?) and he leans into Draco a bit more once again. Was kissing Draco always going to make him feel like his very blood was on fire?

The needy whine sets his body on fire, and he quickly presses Harry into the couch. He's straddling his lap in an instant, and kissing him greedily. Being with Harry is so much better than he had imagined. He hopes this feeling _never_ goes away.

Harry knew that this hadn't been in the plan when they'd been summoned here but he found right then that he didn't really care. Once Draco is straddling his lap, he slides his hands up his back as he tilts his head into the kiss more and settled back against the couch happily.

Draco sighs needily. Harry's fingers running over his back _really_ drives him wild. He can't contain the shiver it brings, and he grinds against his lap with a groan. His hands slide to the buttons on Harry's shirt, quickly undoing them.

Harry swallows the groan that escapes Draco and echoes it with one of his own as his own hips come up off of the couch to press back into the other mans movements. His entire body is flushed hot and he feels like he's on fire. Dragging his hands down Draco's back, he pushes them up under his shirt and splays them open on his bare back with another quiet groan.

"Oh, Merlin, Harry." Draco whispers with a groan. He pushes him back so they're laying on the couch, still straddling and grinding into his groin. "I want you." He whispers. His lips trace down Harry's neck with hard bites and kisses. "So bad." His hands are _not_ gentle when unbuttoning their pants, and neither are his hips pressing into Harry's.

Harry goes easily, more than happy to let Draco do as he pleases. They're probably only going to be half-undressed while they do this but again, he could care less. A breathless chuckle escapes him at his words, his hips rising again as their pants are undone. "Glad we're on the same page about all of this, then."

"Shut up." Draco whispers. His next kiss is bruising but he pulls back quickly to take off Harry's pants, then his own. Their boxers are off just as quickly. Draco smirks, and presses a lubed finger against Harry's hole, massaging it gently.

Harry laughs breathlessly again after Draco pulls back, his eyes dark as he watches their pants and boxers come off. The lubed finger against his hole has him groaning softly all over again, dark eyes sliding shut as he rolls his hips down to press against that finger. " _Fuck_."

"When I'm finished with you, you won't be able to think, let alone speak." Draco whispers darkly. He leans down to press wet, open-mouthed kisses to Harry's hips, dancing around his cock. His finger circles the rim, but doesn't push in yet.

"Draco," he whines, his head tipping back into the couch as his hips lift again, almost desperately this time. He's so hard it almost hurts, his cock leaking profusely against his stomach as he wiggles a bit. "You can tease later and I won't even complain. Just...please?"

Draco smirks evilly, and plunges his finger in at the same time he slides Harry's cock deep down his throat.

Harry arches up off of the couch, his stomach muscles clenching with sudden pleasure as he cries out loudly. He hadn't been expecting _that_ and the sudden onslaught of pleasure was hot and ridiculously heavy.

Smug satisfaction radiates from Draco, and he quickly adds another finger. He takes his time stretching Harry, and slowly sucks his cock, drawing out the sensations even though he's dying to fuck him into the couch.

Harry's toes curl with pleasure and his entire body trembles almost violently as he arches again. "Fuck, Draco," he gasps out, bringing his hands down to tangle in blonde hair.

His reaction is entirely worth the agony of forcing himself to slow down and tease Harry. Draco can barely contain himself. With that last groan he growls around his cock, and slides a third finger inside him. Fuck teasing.

Draco pulls back to watch Harry lose control on his fingers, barely holding back his desire. His cock aches to be inside him, to be fucking him instead of his fingers, and he almost cums at the thought. Fuck. Hold it together, Draco.

Fuck a whine or even a moan, an actual _sob_ escapes him at the introduction of the third finger and his own fingers tighten in Draco's hair. Nothing else matters right then except for the fact that he wants the other man inside of _right fucking now_. His eyes open and he manages to extract his hands from Draco's hair, pushing himself up onto his elbows so he can look down at the man. "Fuck me," he pants out, his glasses sitting crooked on his nose. "Please. Now." Draco didn't even have to ask him to bloody beg today.

"Good boy." The words are breathy. He squeezes Harry's hip hard to get himself under control, and slowly slides his fingers out.

He mutters the spell for lube under his breath, and carefully lines himself up. He can barely take the waiting, but he has to get himself under control. He's not sure how hard is too hard, but Merlin he wants to find the line, and maybe push past it. _How much can Harry take?_

The squeeze to his hip sends a jolt of pleasure through him and he immediately brings his legs up to hook over Draco's hips as he lines himself up. When he makes no other movement, however, Harry whines a bit again. " _Please._ "

"Unless you want me to tie you up and fuck you so hard you can't walk right for days, I suggest you shut up." Draco groans at the thought. That so did not help things. Not at all. Harry with his hands bound above him, whimpering and needy. Harry begging him not to stop, begging for _more, harder, please sir_.

 _Fuck_. He wants it bad

Draco's words pull a whimper from him. "I'm not opposed to the idea," he breathes out, licking his lips as he looks up at the other man.

"Oh, fuck, Potter." With that statement his control is almost obliterated. "You have no idea what you just got yourself in to." Draco breathes.

He quickly pins Harry's hands above his head, and makes them stay with a sticking charm. The sight almost sends him over the edge, but he holds back for a second. He has to do this right.

"Safe word?"

The sticking charm is a bit out of the blue but he's far too worked up to care. "Pineapple," he says immediately, subconsciously curling his hands into fists and tugging against the sticking charm.

Watching Harry tug on the charm is what makes him lose any semblance of restraint. He growls and pushes his cock inside Harry without wasting a second. He doesn't give him time to adjust, but pounds into him, squeezing his hips tight.

Because of the way he'd stretched him Harry doesn't actually need much time to adjust and in any matter, he likes a bit of pain. Moaning, he arches under Draco, his legs tight around his hips. Pleasure, which is heightened by the bit of pain, is crashing through him almost violently. He tugs at the charm again as his head tips back into the couch once more and he moans again.

Draco likes the way Harry tugs at the charms. He likes everything about Harry, but the amount he wants _this_ is driving him crazy. He can't move hard or fast enough. Hell, he just can't get _enough_ of him. His hands go everywhere, squeezing and rubbing and pulling him closer, but never close enough.

Draco isn't moving fast or hard enough for Harry, either, and he isn't above being vocal about this. "Harder," he gasps out, pressing his heels into Draco's ass to punctuate his request.

 _Oh, fuck._ The request almost sends Draco over the edge, but he's not finished yet. Not by a long shot. "What's the magic word?" He gasps out with a smirk. Oh Merlin, what he wouldn't give to hear 'Master' fall from Harry's lips, but just about anything else would probably work too. He's not in a position to be picky.

"Please," he says immediately, pressing his heels in a bit harder and opening his eyes to look up at Draco. They're more black than green right then. "Harder, please."

"That works this time." Draco manages to say, picking up the pace and changing the angle so he hits Harry's prostate. "Fuck, Potter. Why are you so gorgeous?" He breaths out.

Harry would have loved to answer him but as soon as his cock is brushing over his prostate, Harry loses all ability to do anything other than moan loudly and arch under him. His entire body is singing with pleasure and he didn't think he'd care right then if Narcissa actually walked in on them, as long as Draco doesn't fucking _stop_.

Draco growls at the sight, and picks up the pace. He can't control himself anymore. His cock is brushing Harry's prostate with every thrust and he loves seeing Harry tied up and coming undone underneath him. Nothing else will ever top this. He can feel the coil of pleasure tightening in his gut, and does his best to hold out, slamming in Harry harder.

The coil of pleasure that has been tightening in Harry's stomach since this all started begins to unravel and he cums almost violently between them. The pleasure steals the air from his lungs, his mouth opening in a silent cry as he lets himself come undone completely underneath Draco.

Fuck. He loses it when Harry's orgasm splatters them both with cum, and his ass tightens around him. He cums hard, like jumping off a cliff. Nothing exists in that moment but Harry underneath him, wrapped around him. All his muscles tighten and contract, and he rocks against him through the high, almost collapsing when its through.

Feeling Draco empty himself inside of him sends another shock of intense pleasure through him and he cries out again, writhing. His brain is completely scrambled and it takes everything in him to remind himself to breathe as he rides out his own high. This is going to require a very long nap.

Draco pulls out, and barely manages to make his body support him for long enough to cast a cleaning spell on them both. Then he curls around Harry, and lays his head on his chest. Thank Merlin this couch is wide enough for them to nap on. He lazily summons a blanket, and drapes it over their naked forms.

It isn't until Draco is curling himself around him that Harry comes back into himself. He's still breathing heavily and has to swallow before he can speak, tugging at the sticking charm that Draco hadn't removed yet. "Uh, Draco," he mumbles, tipping his head down a bit. "Unstick me now?"

"Oops," Draco mumbles, half asleep. "Finite" He reaches up and tangles his fingers in Harry's hair, laying half draped across his naked chest.

"Thanks," he mumbles back, bringing his arms down with a quiet groan. "If we nap in here is your mother going to show up out of the blue and catch us? Id like to avoid that." He stretches under Draco a bit, his arms flopping down onto the bed.

Draco grumbles, but doesn't move. He's not sure he has the energy to move to the bedroom after that. "I don't know or care. The only way you'll get me off this couch is by carrying me, and I don't think either of us are up for that. My muscles are jello."

"Definitely not up for that," he agrees, his eyes sliding shut as he relaxes. "I'm just saying that that ones all you if she does."

Draco's eyes fall closed, and he makes a noncommittal noise in response before falling asleep. Harry grins a bit at the noise and soon follows Draco into sleep.


End file.
